Naruto Dxd : The Darkness
by juubi no kitsune
Summary: Dia yang tak pernah terlihat, selalu bersembunyi dikegelapan, ditakuti oleh makhluk lain. mengelilingi dunia untuk sebuah tugas yang takkan terselesaikan, menjadi teror bagi makhluk yang menjadi lawannya. karena dia adalah kegelapan. /warn: gaje, abal-abal, occ, Gray naru, strong naru.
1. Chapter 1

"Kurama. "

 **"Hmn? "**

"Apa kau rasa kita bisa melaksanakan tugas ini. "

 **"Entahlah Naruto. Tugas yang 'dia' berikan cukup berat, tapi 'dia' juga tidak memaksa kita untuk melaksanakannya kan. "**

"Tapi... Aku... Kau... Kita akan... "

 **"Kau tenang saja gaki... Lagipula kita nanti akan bertemu kembali. "**

"Ya, aku mengerti. " Cengiran lebar terlihat dari wajah yang memiliki tiga garis hitam dimasing-masing pipinya. Rambut pirang jabrik sedikit panjang memenuhi kepalanya, dan yang terpenting sepasang mata Rinnegan merah dengan sembilan tomoe yang mengeluarkan air mata. "Kurasa sudah saatnya kita berpisah. "

 **"Hmn. "** Sepasang mata merah dengan pupil vertikal menatap sendu pemuda didepannya itu. Kemudian dia menggerakan tangan atau kaki depannya yang dipenuhi bulu merah dan juga bulu hitam kedepan.

Naruto ikut menggerakan tangannya kedepan dan menyatukan tinjunya dengan tinju raksasa Kurama. Mereka berdua sama-sama tersenyum untuk sesaat dan kemudian sama-sama berbalik berjalan menjauh.

Naruto menengok kebelakang, kembali menatap rubah berekor sepuluh berbulu merah yang bercampur dengan bulu hitam itu. Menatap sang patner yang semakin lama semakin menjauh.

 **Naruto DXD : The Darkness**

 **By Juubi**

 **Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **And High School DxD belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Rate T (maybe)**

 **Warning : Au, OOC, tipo dll**

 **Enjoy it**

.

.

PROLOGUE

Ratusan tahun yang lalu, terjadi perang akbar antara tiga fraksi yaitu iblis, malaikat, dan malaikat jatuh. Perang dengan sebutan great war itu berawal dari malaikat yang jatuh karena berbuat dosa dan tinggal di underword, awalnya fraksi iblis yang memang sudah lebih dulu tinggal disana tidak masalah dengan hal itu. Tapi kerena semakin lama semakin banyak malaikat yang jatuh hingga membuat mereka membuat suatu fraksi menyebabkan fraksi iblis menjadi marah karena tanah mereka semakin berkurang. Hingga akhirnya terjadilah perang antara dua fraksi tersebut.

Tuhan yang mengetahui hal itu segera mengutus para malaikat yang dipimpin langsung olehnya untuk meredakan perang tersebut. Bukannya mereda perang malah semakin besar ketika pasukan malaikat ikut campur. Bahkan kekacauan bertambah ketika dua pengguna sacred gear Booster gear yang didiami oleh Welsh Dragon, Ddrag dan secred gear Divine Dividing yang didiami Vanishing Dragon, Albion bertarung.

Tapi ditengah-tengah petarungan, terjadi hal aneh yang disaksikan seluruh iblis, malaikat, dan malaikat jatuh. Dari langit turun ribuan bahkan jutaan lembaran kertas berwarna hitam dengan simbol aneh berwarna merah disetiap kertas. Pertarungan terhenti untuk sesaat memndang peristiwa yang aneh itu.

Setelah salah satu kertas mencapai tanah, tiba-tiba dua pemegang secred gear naga langit, jatuh dengan kecepatan tinggi ditengah-tengah peperangan diikuti oleh sebuah bola sebesar mobil berwarna hitam dengan empat buah cincin merah yang mengelilinya yang meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Ketika dua orang yang jatuh tadi menghantam tanah, bola itu juga menghantam tubuh mereka. Ledakan maha dahsyat terjadi ditempat jatuhnya bola itu. Ledakan dengan diameter satu kilometer memusnahkan apa yang dia temui bahkan orang yang berada diluar jangkaun juga terkena dampak ledakan tersebut. Ribuan iblis, malaikat, dan juga malaikat jatuh menjadi korban ledakan tersebut.

Belum selesai dengan itu, tiba-tiba satu persatu anggota tiga fraksi tersebut mati akibat sebuah serangan entah dari siapa. Mereka tidak menjerit karena serangan tersebut terlalu cepat sehingga mereka tidak merasakan sakit saat jiwa mereka terlepas dari raga. Orang yang melihat kejadian itu hanya diam mematung tidak tau harus melakukan apa, mereka tidak tau apa dan dari mana orang yang menyerang mereka. Yang dapat mereka lihat hanyalah bayangan hitam.

Ratusan nyawa kembali melayang dibantai sesosok bayangan hitam. Baik dari fraksi iblis, malaikat, maupun malaikat jatuh tak dapat manangkis apalagi melawan sosok itu. Ketiga fraksi tidak saling menyerang lagi setelah kemunculan sosok itu, mereka sibuk melindungi diri mereka masing-masing.

Ditempat malaikat jatuh, sang gebenur malaikat jatuh menciptakan ratusan tombak cahaya dengan ukuran besar disekitar tubuhnya. Malaikat jatuh terkuat difraksinya ini menatap kearah para malaikat jatuh yang satu persatu tewas secara tiba-tiba, mencoba mencari keberadaan sang pelaku. Namun ketika dia hendak melemparkan seluruh tombak cahaya nya, tiba-tiba muncul sesosok mahluk dengan pakaian serba hitam didepannya dengan membawa bola hitam ditangannya.

'Boooomm! '

Ledakan besar terjadi ditempat pemimpin malaikat jatuh tersebut, orang yang berada didekat tempat itu pun terkena dampak ledakan. Setelah ledakan berakhir terdapat kawah besar dan dalam, tidak ada lagi tanda-tanda kehidupan disana. Sang gebenur malaikat jatuh tewas.

Ditempat para iblis, melihat ledakan yang terjadi ditempat pemimpin malaikat jatuh membuat keempat maou bersiaga penuh. Dua dari empat membuat kekkai disekitar mereka sedangkan sisanya mempersiapkan senjata mereka. Tapi bagaikan kaca yang pecah, sosok itu muncul dan menusukan sebuah pedang yang menghancurkan kekkai tersebut sekaligus menembus dada salah satu maou yaitu maou Asmodeus.

Sang maou Beelzebub menembakan sebuah panah kepada sosok itu dengan kecepatan tinggi tapi itu semua sia-sia. Sosok kembali menghilang dan kembali muncul didepan sang maou, hendak menyerang sang maou, sosok itu kembali menghilang ketika sebuah demonic power menyerangnya. Sang maou Beelzebub melihat kesumber serangan dan menemukan maou Leviathan yang sedang tersenyum pada dirinya membuat dirinya ikut tersenyum. Namun senyuman itu langsung pudar ketika dia melihat pedang yang menembus dada sang maou Leviathan dari belakang.

Sang maou terkuat, maou Lucifer hendak memperingatkan kepada maou Belzebeb tapi sang maou belzebeb sudah keburu menyerang sosok itu. Sang lucifer hanya dapat melihat rekannya kembali tewas dengan kepala terpenggal tanpa bisa menyerang sosok tersebut. Dengan seluruh kemampuan nya, sang lucifer mencoba mempertahankan hidup, sudah beberapa kali dia berhasil menahan dan menghindar serangan mematikan dari sosok tersebut. Tapi keberuntungan nya hanya sampai disini, sebuah serangan tak terduga berhasil melukai tubuhnya walau tidak sampai membunuhnya tapi serangan itu melumpuhkan tubuhnya. Dengan pandangan yang sudah mulai mengabur dia menengok keatas dan melihat sebuah bola hitam sebesar ban mobil dengan dihiasi empat runcingan membentuk shuriken disampingnya, dia hanya pasrah melihat bola tersebut meluncur kearahnya.

'BOOOMM! '

lagi-lagi terjadi ledakan, bahkan ledakan ini lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Ledakan tersebut melenyapkan tubuh keempat maou tanpa tersisa dan membuat kawah yang besarnya dua kali dari sebelumnya. Ke empat maou Tewas.

Di tempat para malaikat. Sama seperti sebelumnya, tiba-tiba satu persatu pasukan malaikat terbunuh tanpa tau pelakunya. Melihat pola serangan yang semakin lama semaki mendekat kearah pemimpin mereka, membuat para malaikat dengan pangkat seraph mengililingi sang pemimpin (tuhan). Salah satu malaikat yang melindungi tuhan tiba-tiba terluka dan sang pelaku berhasil menerobos masuk dan bersiap menyerang tuhan. Sang pemimpin malaikat itu hanya mengangkat sebelah tangan nya ketika sosok itu muncul didepan dirinya, dari tangannya keluar sebuah cahaya yang sangat terang membuat daerah sekitar dipenuhi oleh cahaya tersebut. Ketika cahaya tersebut menghilang, para malaikat tidak menemukan sosok yang menyerang mereka dan juga sang pemimpin mereka. Pemimpin para malaikat (tuhan) dinyatakan tewas?

..

.

Perdamaian tidak dapat diraih dari sebuah perang

Perang hanya menimbulkan rasa sakit dan penderitan

Aku sudah menunjukan rasa sakit itu pada kalian

Sekarang semuanya tergantung pada kalian

Apakah ingin berperang untuk perdamain

Atau..

Bersatu untuk Mencari

Perdamaian Sejati

.

Banyak yang tewas pada perang itu terutama pada fraksi iblis dan malaikat jatuh. Banyak clan iblis yang dinyatakan punah karena perang ini, sedangkan di fraksi malaikat jatuh hanya seperempat yang tersisa dari fraksi ini. Ditambah dengan tewasnya masing-masing pemimpin ketiga fraksi semakin memperburuk keadaan, akhirnya orang-orang yang selamat dari masing-masing fraksi sepakat untuk melakukan gencatan senjata. Dengan itu berakhirlah perang besar itu.

...

 **The Darkness**

.

Sekolah SMA Kuoh merupakan salah satu sekolah khusus perempuan yang terkenal karena pendidikanya. Baru-baru ini sekolah tersebut diubah menjadi sekolah campuran, yang berarti laki-laki bisa masuk disekolah ini.

Sekolah tersebut baru beberapa tahun dirubah menjadi sekolah campuran yang menyebabkan rasio jumlah siswa perempuan dan siswa laki-laki 8:3.

Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong namaku Hyoudoh Issei – orangtua dan temanku biasanya memanggilku Issei, manusia yang normal meskipun dengan sedikit kelebihan. Dan siswa dari SMA Kuoh. Alasanku masuk ke sekolah sma kuoh adalah tidak lain adalah untuk membangun kerajaan haremku sendiri karena jumlah siswa perempuan yang lebih banyak dari siswa laki laki. Ya kedengarannya bagus bukan? Kau mungkin berpikir aku populer sekarang-kan ?

Kau salah bung, aku malah populer di SMA Kuoh karena aku adalah salah satu anggota trio mesum yang beranggotakan aku, Matsuda dan Motohama, sahabatku yang berbagi kepercayaan kepada kecantikan tubuh cewek. Dengan kemasingan dan keinginan yang berbeda dengan temanku yang membuat kami akrab. Meskipun hal tersebut menyebabkan kami malah dijauhi para gadis.

"Cih! terkutuk semua lelaki tampan di dunia ini" Issei menggerutu dengan kesalnya, ia pun megarahkan pandangan matanya kepada Pemuda terpopoler di sekolah tersebut, yaitu, Yuuto Kiba.

Hampir semua cewek menyukainya. Selain tampan Yuuto pun terkenal baik dan sopan kepada murid yang lain membuat reputasi makin meninggi.

'tidak ada kesempatan' batin Issei dalam hati dengan sedihnya, impiannya tidak akan pernah tercapai jika ada orang seperti Yuuto. Bagaimana bisa, ia mendapatkan harem jika tidak mempunyai kepopuleran seperti Kiba?-

Matanya pun tetuju pada satu orang lagi. Pemuda itu Ya, siswa laki-laki paling dingin tapi termasuk populer di kalangan siswa perempuan yaitu Minato, entah apa nama marganya tidak ada yang tau. Dia adalah siswa baru pindahan dari Kyoto, dia yang pada saat ini, sedang asik membaca buku dibawah pohon rindang.

Masuk ke sekolah ini tiga bulan lalu dengan penampilan super duper keren dan penuh dengan aura kebangsawanan. Bayangkan saja, dengan badan tegap dan berotot tapi tidak terlalu besar, rambut pirang jabrik yang sedikit tajam, mata tajam dengan iris kuning keemasan yang menawan, hidung mancung dan bibir tipis yang selalu datar.

Aura kebangsawanan yang berada disekitar Minato lah yang membuat dia terkenal dengan cepat di SMA KUOH. Sifatnya yang pendiam dan dan selalu bersikap dingin kepada siapa yang berbicara kepadanya juga menjadi tambahan yang membuat para cewek menyukainya.

Bukanya dianggap aneh, malah dianggap keren.

"sigh.." lagi, Issei menggurutu akibat kesialannya. Bayangkan, mereka berdua adalah Siswa terpopuler dengan masing-masing karismanya. Namun mengapa mereka tidak melakukan apa yang seharusnya kulakukan?

Mereka berdua dengan mudahnya bisa mendapatkan Harem, namun mengapa mereka tidak melakukan hal yang diimpikan semua orang? Sebuah pikiran yang hanya dimiliki Issei. Dan yang paling membuat Issei kesal adalah, dua pria terpopuler itu berada disebuah klub yang sama. Klub yang beranggotakan siswi terpopuler, Akeno-senpai dan Rias-senpai yang memiliki oppai terbohai. Disana juga ada Koneko yang juga termasuk siswi populer.

Oppai. Sambil meremas tangannya membayankan Fantasi yang berada diotaknya. Tidak berpikir bahwa orang lain melihatnya dengan tatapan Jijik. Namun dengan memasang wajah penuh kegigihan, Issei berkata pada dirinya sendiri. Bahwa ia, akan menemukan gadis yang menyukai dirinya apa adanya!

Tanpa sepengetahuan Issei, dia sedang di observasi oleh klub Gaib. Sebuah Klub yang terkenal karena anggotanya, yang merupakan orang-orang yang terpopuler dIsseikolah itu.

"Apa kau melihatnya buchou?" Kata Akeno dari kaca gedung tempat beradanya klub Gaib. Akeno, dengan teliti melihat gerak-gerik Issei. Meskipun tidak ada yang aneh, namun perasaan yang ganjal tersebut selalu berada.

Perempuan di sampingya pun menjawab. Ekspresinya yang datar kemudian melirik Akeno, dan memberikan pemikirannya..

"Ya, aku merasakannya Akeno, Issei memilki sesuatu yang berada didalam tubuhnya yang memancarkan aura kekuatan. Mungkinkah itu secred gear. "

Akeno hanya mengangguk kecil ketika mendengar itu. Benar apa yang dikatakan Rias. Meskipun Kekuatan yang dipancarkan pemuda itu begitu besar. "

 **..: The Darkness :..**

Dibandara kota Kuoh. Seorang pria kira-kira berumur Dua puluh lima tahuan lebih, berdiri diam didepan bandara. Pria tersebut memiliki rambut kuning yang cerah bagaikan sinar mentari yang menyilaukan, mata dengan iris biru seindah langit tanpa awan yang membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya akan terpesona, hidung mancung dan bibir yang seksi serta tiga buah garis dimasing-masing pipinya yang sudah mulai memudar namun masih bisa dilihat.

Memakai baju santai berwarna merah yang dilapisi jaket hitam dengan resliting yang dibiarkan terbuka. Celana panjang berwarna hitam dan sepatu olahraga putih. Dipunggungnya terpasang sebuah ransel hitam dan disamping tubuhnya terdapat sebuaj koper besar.

Seluruh pasang mata terutama milik kaum hawa memandang kearahnya. Dan saat itu juga wajah mereka jadi memerah. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang mencoba mendekati dan mengajak bicara, bahkan ada yang berusaha menggoda.

Tapi sang pria yang menanggapi mereka dengan sopan dan dengan halus menolak ajakan mereka. Ketika suasana mulai menenang, sang pria menatap langit kota kuoh.

"Kota Kuoh. " Ucap pelan sang pemuda. Mata birunya tertutup dan dengan perlahan hidungnya menghirup udara segar. "Petualangan baruku akan dimulai disini. "

 **...**

 **...**

 **TBC**

 **.**

Seperti yang ditulis diatas, ini hanya prologue. Jadi lebih pendek dari biasanya.

Fic ini sebenarnya fic kedua yang saya buat dan baru sekarang saya publish untuk menggantikan fic saya yang telah saya hapus. Menurut kalian bagaimana fic ini, mohon kritik dan sarannya dengan cara klik review. XD

Oh ya, apa kalian melihat kesamaan cerita atau tulisan dari fic ini dengan fic yang lain. Karena memang saya mengambil beberapa tulisan dari fic punya senpai krisstoper. Kalian pasti tau dibagian mananya. Tenang saja, saya sudah minta izin kok.

Dan saya berani jamin hanya pada chap ini saja itu terjadi. Dan satu lagi, fic ini ngambil alur original Dxd di canon tapi dengan sudut pandang yang berbeda dengan perkembangan yang berbeda pula. Karena saya jamin kalian akan penasaran dengan fic ini

Bahkan saya yakin, pasti ada sebuah Pertanyaan saat membaca tadi. Contohnya saja, siapa itu Minato, atau siapa itu yang berada dibandara :D

Kalian bingung? Sama saya juga. XD oleh sebab itulah, kalian harus mereview fic ini

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh ya, satu lagi. Masih ada satu fic lagi yang akan saya update, kalian pasti tau karena fic saya hanya ada tiga XD**

 **.**

 **Juubi out**


	2. Chapter 2

Sesosok pria dengan dua pasayang sayap hitam turun dari langit, tujuannya adalah sebuah bangunan megah yang terlihat sudah tua dan tak terpakai. Dibelakangnya, terdapat lima orang yang juga memiliki sayap namun hanya sepasang saja.

Mereka berenam mendarat dengan mulus didepan pintu masuk bangunan tersebut, dan bersamaan dengan itu sayap-sayap mereka menghilang dari punggung mereka. Sosok pemimpin yang mempunyai rambut hitam pendek yang disisir rapi berjalan kedepan dan dengan perlahan membuka pintu didepannya.

Pintu itu terbuka dengan perlahan membuat bunyi yang khas disana, sekarang orang-orang yang berada diluar dapat melihat apa yang berada didalam bangunan itu. Gelap, didalam sangat gelap tapi bagi kaum mereka yang memiliki penglihatan yang diatas rata-rata, semua itu bukan masalah.

Dengan perlahan, sang peminpin berjalan masuk diikuti oleh lima bawahan dibelakang. Jubah hitam mereka menjadi satu dengan kegelapan ruang tersebut. Berjalan terus berjalan dalam keheningan, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengeluarkan suara.

Mereka terus berjalan hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah aula, sangat besar dan terdapat beberapa penerangan. Ditengah aula tersebut berdiri seorang pria dengan pakaian pastur berwarna putih, pria berambut hitam jabrik itu tersenyum ketika melihat kedatangan mereka.

"Selamat datang. " Berbicara dengan nada aneh sambil menyeringai, pria yang merupakan exorcist liar itu merentangkan kedua tangannya seolah menyambut kedatangan enam orang yang merupakan Da-tenshin. "Aku tidak menyangka kalian akan datang secepat ini. "

"Mana barang kami. " Sang pemimpin Da-tenshin bicara dengan datar dan langsung pada intinya. Dia bahkan tidak membalas salam exorcist itu.

"Oh itu, kau tenang saja. " Pria itu menjawa dengan santai. "Barangnya_ hei siapa yang membuang sampah sebanyak ini "

Apa yang dimaksud pria itu adalah kertas hitam yang berjatuhan dari atas, cukup aneh memang karena kertas-kertas tersebut tidak tau datang dari mana. Atap bagunan ini tidak ada yang bolong dan jendela juga tertutup semua, jadi dari mana kertas itu datang.

Berbeda dengan pria exorcist liar itu, para malaikat terbuang tertegun melihat kertas itu, ada rasa ketakutan yang tergambar dari raut wajah mereka. Dan semua itu terlihat oleh sang pembasmi setan itu.

"Ada apa dengan kalian? " Satu alis pria itu terangkat ketika melihat postur tubuh siaga dari para Da-tenshin itu, dia juga melihat wajah yang ketakutan dari mereka. "Kenapa dengan wajah kalian? Jangan bilang kalau kalian takut sama kertas-kertas itu. "

"K-kau tidak tau apa yang kau bicarakan. " Salah satu Da-tenshin menyahut dengan suara yang sedikit terbata. Melihat tatapan bingung dari sang pendeta, malaikat buangan itu kembali bicara. "Saat greatwar, sesosok monster muncul dan membantai tiga kaum akhirat. Dan sebelum kemunculan monster itu, kertas-kertas seperti ini juga muncul. "

Walaupun mereka tidak ikut dalam perang akbar ratusan tahun lalu, mereka tau cerita mengerikan pada perang itu. Sesosok monster yang tidak terlihat atau tepatnya tidak bisa dilihat membantai hampir seperempat pasukan kaum akhirat baik itu Akuma, Tenshin, ataupun Da-tenshin.

"HAHAHA... Maksudmu monster itu akan muncul disini? Hahaha... " Exorcist itu tertawa gila, menganggap omongan malaikat jatuh didepannya hanya omong kosong belaka. "Hei ayolah, ini hanya kerjaan orang sin_ "

Ucapan pria itu tidak selesai dan tidak akan pernah selesai karena sesosok makhluk yang tidak terlihat lebih dulu menebas mulutnya hingga sampai kebelakang kepala. Sebuah kepala tanpa rahang bawah jatuh lima meter dibelakang tubuh kepala tersebut. Darah keluar bagaikan air mancur dari tubuh tanpa kepala yang masih berdiri sebelum akhirnya tubuh itu jatuh kebelakang.

Para Da-tenshin itu terkejut sekaligus ngeri dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Mereka bahkan tidak melihat dariman datangnya serangan, yang mereka lihat hanya kepala yang sudah terpotong terlempar kebelakang.

Tubuh mereka bergetar dan rambut halus diseluruh tubuh mereka berdiri, jantung berpacu dua kali bahkan empat kali lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Dengan gemetar mereka menciptakan tombak cahaya, mata mereka melirik kesekitar berharap bisa menemukan sang musuh dan melemparnya dengan tombak cahaya.

"Aaaa... " Satu Da-tenshin yang berdiri paling belakang tiba-tiba saja tertarik keatas, terlihat jelas perut Da-tenshin itu tertusuk benda tajam yang terhubung dengan sebuah kawat tipis yang menariknya.

Dengan serempak lima Da-tenshin melempar tombak mereka keatas berharap tombak itu akan menancap pada sosok yang menarik teman mereka, tapi nihil. Tidak ada suara teriakan orang yang terkena tombak dan yang lebih menyakitkan satu teman mereka hilang digelapnya langit-langit bangunan.

Mereka yang masih dikuasai ketakutan dibuat terkejut saat potongan-potongan tubuh berjatuhan bersamaan dengan bulu-bulu hitam dari atas. Rasa mual mulai mereka rasakan melihat tubuh temannya yang sudah menjadi potongan-potongan kecil.

"AKU TIDAK MAU MATII! " Seorang Da-tenshin yang tidak mampu menahan tekanan mental berusaha untuk kabur dengan terbang ke jendela terdekat. Saat sudah hampir sampai pada jendela yang ia tuju, entah mengapa tubuhnya terasa lebih ringan. Sebuah pertanyaan yang langsung terjawab ketika dia melihat kebawah, melihat setengah badanya yang jatuh. Dan kemudia rasa sakit teramat sangat dirasakan olehnya.

Empat Da-tenshin yang masih tersisa hanya menatap ngeri tubuh temannya yang telah terpotong dibagian pinggang, teriakan penuh derita yang datang terdengar dari teman mereka yang sudah jatuh dibawah jendela.

"Breng_ " Satu Da-tenshin yang sudah kalap karena rasa takut dan marah mengangkat tangannya untuk membuat tombak. Namun sayang sebuah tebasan diagonal mengenai dirinya, tebasan dari ketiak kanan sampai bahu kirinya telah berhasil memotong tubuhnya jadi dua. Darah kembali keluar dan memenuhi lantai.

"Tolong ampuni aku. " Satu Da-tenshin berlutut dan memohon dengan nada yang menyayat hati berharap sang pembunuh mau mengampuni nyawanya dan dia bisa merasa tenang. Dan benar saja, Da-tenshin itu merasa tenang, sangat tenang malah. Karena sebuah tebasan vertikal sudah membelah tubuhnya sekaligus melayangkan jiwanya.

Seorang Da-tenshin yang berada disamping sang pemimpin mencoba mengangkat tangannya dan membuat sebuah tombak cahaya untuk melindungi dirinya, setidaknya itulah yang dia pikirkan sampai akhirnya dia menatap kebawah. Menatap kedua belah tangan yang tergeletak ditanah, saat dia menatap tangannya yang sudah buntung rasa sakit baru dia rasakan. Ingin berteriak tapi tidak bisa karena saat ini kepalanya sudah melayang meninggalkan tubuhnya.

Sang pemimpin kini hanya bisa berlutut dengan wajah yang menunduk kebawah, seluruh kekuatannya seakan-akan hilang entah kemana. Niat awal yang hanya ingin mengambil barang dari gereja dengan bantuan exorcist menjadi malapetaka, bukan ini yang dia inginkan, dia hanya ingin menyelesaikan tugas dari tuannya dan kembali dengan hasil yang memuaskan dan mendapat pujian dari tuannya. Hanya itu yang dia inginkan.

Suara benda yang bergesekan dengan lantai penuh darah membuat dia mendongak, kaki yang sedang berjalan dengan sepatu hitam menjadi hal pertama yang dia lihat. Disamping kaki tersebut terlihat ujung pedang penuh darah yang bergesekan dengan lantai disetiap kaki itu melangkah. Naik keatas, dia dapat melihat tubuh dengan rompi (anbu) berwarna hitam yang kemudian dilapisi dengan jubah hitam panjang (lihat cover). Semakin keatas, terlihat wajah yang ditutupi topeng setengah wajah berbentuk rubah dengan warna merah gelap, rambut jabrik panjang sampai kepunggung berwarna merah. Mulut yang tidak tertutupi topeng terlihat datar dan terkesan dingin, dan yang paling menakutkan adalah mata merah dengan pola riak air yang dikelilingi sembilan tomoe.

"Siapa kau? " Da-tenshin dengan dua pasang sayap itu bertanya lemah, dia hanya menatap kosong pada sosok yang berada didepan nya ini sekarang.

Sosok itu hanya diam, dengan perlahan dia mengangkat katana milik keatas, sang Da-tenshin itu hanya pasrah melihat sosok itu akan mengambil nyawanya. Katana itu kemudian bergerak dengan cepat dan...

 **Crass**

Satu hal yang terjadi sebelum sosok itu menghilang meninggalkan tubuh tanpa kepala Da-tenshin. Matanya berubah menjadi mata dengan iris biru langit yang terlihat dingin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto DXD : The Darkness**

 **By Juubi**

 **Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **And High School DxD belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Rate M**

 **Warning : Au, OOC, tipo dll**

 **Enjoy it**

.

.

Langit yang menaungi kota Kuoh saat ini terlihat cerah, matahari yang sudah condong kebarat masih memancarkan cahaya dengan semangat meski sebentar lagi tugasnya akan selesai. Awan-awan putih berbagai bentuk dan ukurang berenang pelan dilangit, begitu tenang dan lembut. Pemandangan saat ini sangat indah dan menggembirakan, sama dengan apa yang dirasakan oleh seorang pemuda.

Seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang saat ini berjalan dengan semangat, wajahnya tak henti-hentinya tersenyum dan tentu saja orang-orang menganggap dirinya aneh. Pemuda yang memakai seragram khas Kuoh Academi itu saat ini tengah bahagia, bahagia karena dirinya telah mempunyai seorang pacar.

Hyodou Issei orang yang terkenal mesum bahkan mendapat julukan Trio Mesum bersama dua temannya, memiliki pemikiran dan sikap aneh mengenai perempuan bahkan mempunyai obsesi yang berlebih pada sebuah oppai. Karena semua hal itu, para perempuan baik itu disekolah atau diluar sekolah menjauhi dirinya. Sangat mustahil bagi dirinya untuk mendapatkan seorang pacar, apalagi mewujudkan impiannya. Yaitu menjadi raja harem.

Tapi hari ini semua itu bukan lagi sebuah masalah, karena hari ini dia memiliki seorang pacar. Mungkin hari ini hari keburuntungan dirinya, karena waktu dia pulang sekolah seorang gadis cantik tiba-tiba saja menemui dirinya dan meminta dirinya untuk jadi pacarnya. Tentu saja, tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung menerima gadis itu,

Amano Yuuma.

Gadis cantik bersurai hitam yang panjang, memiliki wajah yang manis, mata hitam yang indah, hidung mancung namun mungil, bibir tipis dan seksi, dan bentuk tubuh yang bohai apalagi pada bagian dadanya.

Wajah Issei tiba-tiba berubah menjadi wajah mesum yang menjijikan, mungkinkah nanti saat mereka akan berkencan dia akan bisa meremas oppai milik Yuuma dan merasakan bibirnya atau bahkan mereka akan melakukan adegan ranjang.

 **Pluk.**

"Wajahmu menjijikan, Issei. "

Lamunan Issei terhenti ketika sebuah stik es cream menghantam kepalanya, melihat kedepan keasal suara yang dia dengar, Issei melihat seorang pemuda yang kelihatan lebih tua dari dirinya. "Naruto-san. "

Uzumaki Naruto, nama pemuda itu. Pemuda berumur dua puluh lebih yang merupakan tetangga baru Issei sejak seminggu yang lalu. Kaya, tampan, baik adalah sifat yang dimiliki pemuda itu membuat orang-orang cepat akrab dengannya, termasuk Issei. Naruto-san juga suka bercanda dan sering bersikap kekanak-kanakan, namun terkadang dia juga bisa bersikap sangat dewasa.

Baru seminggu pemuda itu tinggal dikompleks ini, dia sudah jadi terkenal. Kaum hawa baik itu yang masih muda ataupun tua sering mencoba mendekati Naruto. Dan bagi kaum adam, mereka hanya bisa menatap benci dan juga iri kepada Naruto. Issei pun begitu, dia hanya bisa menatap iri.

"Oi Issei. " Issei tersadar dari lamunan saat Naruto kembali memanggil dirinya. Naruto hanya menatap bingung pada Issei. "Kau lagi mikirkan apa? Kenapa wajahmu sampai seperti itu? "

"Ahaha.. Bukan apa-apa. " Issei hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil tersenyum grogi. Kemudian siswa Academi Kuoh itu menatap penampilan tetangganya itu, pakaian santai dengan tangan memegang es cream dan tangan satunya yang memegang sekantung plastik yang Issei duga berisi ramen instan. "Habis belanja? "

"Ya. Kebetulan hari ini persedian ramenku habis. " Naruto tersenyum lebar. Pemuda pirang itu kemudian memasukan es cream nya kemulut dan menarik stiknya keluar sehingga es cream dan stiknya terpisah. "Mau pulang bareng? "

Issei mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum pada Naruto, mereka berdua pun mulai berjalan bersama.

Beberapa menit berjalan bersama Naruto, Issei tertunduk lesu sambil berguman pelan yang kebanyakan berisi sumpahan pada orang tampan. Alasan Issei seperti itu karena sepanjang jalan banyak cewek yang melirik mereka atau lebih tepatnya melirik kearah Naruto dengan wajah memerah.

Kadang kala beberapa cewek memanggil Naruto dengan suara yang dimanis-maniskan, bahkan ada juga cewek yang sengaja menabrak Naruto atau pura-pura jatuh didepan Naruto agar mendapat perhatian pemuda itu.

Sedangkan Issei. Boro-boro dilirik, ia bahkan hanya dianggap hantu yang tak terlihat. Satu kali Issei mencoba menolong gadis yang pura-pura jatuh didepan mereka dan yang dia dapat adalah sebuah tamparan diwajah. Memang nasib orang tampan dengan orang mesum berbeda, berbeda sangat jauh.

"Hei Issei. " Naruto yang berjalan disamping Issei mencoba mengajak bicara kepada pemuda itu. "Kau kenapa? Sepanjang jalan kau terus menunduk. "

Issei menengok kesamping menunjukan wajah dengan air mata anime dan ingus yang membuat Naruto menatap jijik. "Kenapa nasibku sesial ini. "

Naruto menghela nafasnya melihat kelakuan pemuda labil ini, dia kemudian mencari topik lain. "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana sekolah. " Tepat setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto melihat ekspresi Issei berubah 180 derajat.

"Kau tau, Naruto-san. " Tiba-tiba saja pemuda bersurai coklat itu jadi semangat dan bahagia. Pemuda itu dengan bangga membusungkan dadanya. "Aku sudah punya pacar. Pacarku itu..."

Naruto hanya sweatdrop melihat bicara dengan bangga tentang pacarnya itu. Sepanjang jalan Issei terus membicarakan masalah pacarnya, sampai akhirnya Naruto sampai dirumahnya yang membuat Issei harus berhenti mengoceh.

 **..: The Darkness :..**

"Bagaimana? "

"Pemuda itu didekati oleh seorang Da-tenshin. " Seorang gadis mungil berambut perak berbicara dengan nada datar pada seorang gadis berambut merah yang duduk didepannya. Gadis bernama Koneko itu baru saja kembali dari tugas yang diberikan majikannya. "Tadi sore, Da-tenshin itu menyatakan cinta pada pemuda itu dan mereka jadian. Aku juga sempat mendengar bahwa mereka akan berkencan minggu ini. "

"Begitukah. " Rias Gremory mengangguk singkat mendengar penjelasan Koneko. Gadis itu kemudian meletakan jari telunjuknya kedagu mencoba untuk berpikir. "Kalau begitu, kau tidak perlu lagi mengawasinya Koneko. Biar familiarku saja yang akan mengawasi pemuda itu. "

Koneko mengangguk mengerti, gadis kucing itu kemudian berjalan kearah sofa yang telah ditempati seorang pemuda yang sedang mengelap sebuah pedang.

"Apa kau benar-benar berniat menjadikan pemuda itu peraage mu, Rias? " Sebuah suara terdengar, suara tersebut datang dari seorang pemuda yang duduk didekat jendela ruangan itu.

"Tentu saja, Minato-kun. Pemuda itu memiliki kekuatan yang cukup besar, jadi aku akan aku harus menjadikannya bagian dari peerage ku. " Rias menatap pemuda itu dengan senyum manisnya. "Tapi... Kalau kau mau jadi peraage ku, mungkin aku tidak perlu merekut pemuda itu. "

"Kau tau, aku disini karena perjanjian yang dibuat kaum iblis dengan kaum yokai. " Minato menjawab datar, menghiraukan senyuman miris dari Rias. "Aku tidak pernah tertarik menjadi seorang iblis. "

"Karena hal itulah aku tidak memaksamu menjadi bagian dari peerage ku dan aku hanya mau menjadikan pemuda itu menjadi peerage ku karena tidak ada orang lain lagi. " Rias membalas dengan lemah, senyuman diwajahnya seolah tidak bertenaga. Bangsawan iblis itu tanpa menundukan kepalanya menyembunyikan wajahnya dari pandangan orang lain. "Aku membutuhkan orang seperti dia untuk membantu ku. "

Minato menghela nafas, dia tau maksud ucapan rias Rias. Dia tau gadis itu membutuhkan seseorang yang memiliki kekuatan lebih untuk mengatasi masalah keluarganya, masalah yang menurut dirinya konyol. Jujur saja Minato tidak peduli tidak ingin peduli akan hal itu, karena itu masalah kaum iblis bukan kaumnya.

"Ara ara kenapa dengan udara diruangan ini. " Sebuah suara feminim yang lembut terdengar dari arah dapur, seorang gadis berambut hitam yang diikat ponitail keluar dari daput dengan membawa napan berisi beberapa cangkir teh. Gadis yang merupakan ratu dari peerage Rias itu kemudian berjalan kearah Minato, orang yang berada paling dekat dengannya. "Ini Minato-kun. "

Setelah Minato menerima secangkir dan mengucapkan terimakasih, Akeno kembali berjalan kemeja Rias dan melakukan hal yang sama pada Rias. Setelah memberi teh pada Rias, Akeno kembali berjalan kearah dua orang yang duduk disofa. Selesai melakukan tugasnya, Akeno duduk disebelah Koneko dan tersenyum manis. "Minumlah, teh dapat menenangkan pikiran. "

"Lalu bagaimana cara kau mengajaknya untuk bergabung? " Tanya Minato sebelum menghirup teh miliknya, tatapan masih tertuju pada Rias. Rias terdiam seakan dia tidak bisa atau tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan Minato itu. Dan Minato tau arti dari diamnya Rias. Minato menghela nafas. "Aku tidak tau dan tidak mau tau bagaimana kau merekut peerage mu yang lain. Tapi menurutku caramu untuk merekut pemuda itu salah, kau seharusnya memberikan dia pilihan. "

Rias dengan cepat mendongak, terkejut akan ucapan Minato. Sesaat kemudian dia kembali memandang kebawah tidak sanggup menatap mata emas Minato. "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu. "

"Sudahlah Rias, aku tau kau akan membiarkan pemuda itu mati ditangan Da-tenshin itu. Dan kemudian kau akan membangkitkan nya lagi sebagai pelayan mu. " Minato kembali meminum tehnya dan kali ini sampai habis. Melihat wanita didepannya diam menjadi bukti apa yang dikatakan Minato itu benar, pemuda itu kemudian berdiri dari kursinya. "Aku tidak suka dengan caramu itu, aku akan menyelamatkan pemuda itu dan setelah itu ku serahkan sisanya padamu. "

"Minato_ " Ucapan Rias tak terselesaikan karena Minato telah lebih dulu menghilang. Gadis berambut merah itu hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas lelahnya. Dengan lemah dia menoleh kearah Akeno. "Apa yang harus ku lakukan, Akeno? "

Gadis yang dimaksud hanya tersenyum lembut.

 **..: The Darkness :..**

Sebuah pintu kayu berwarna coklat terbuka, menampilkan sesosok manusia berjenis kelamin pria. Pria dengan rambut kuning yang berantakan itu hanya memakai celana boxer hitam sehingga tubuh bagian atas yang bisa membuat perempuan mimisan terlihat jelas.

Mata yang setengah terbuka itu memandang sebuah sebuah tempat tidur didepannya, pemuda itu kemudian berjalan dengan pelan menuju ketempat tidur. Sesekali dia menguap menunjukan dia sangat mengantuk saat ini.

Setelah sampai pemuda itu segera merebahkan tubuhnya, bergeliat beberapa kali mencari posisi nyaman sampai akhirnya diam. Matanya yang memiliki warna sebiru langit dengan perlahan tertutup mencoba untuk tidur, bermimpi indah dan bangun kembali dipagi hatinya.

Namun baru beberapa detik matanya terpejam, mata pemuda itu kembali terbuka. Dengan cepat dia menoleh kesamping kiri dan disana dia melihat seorang wanita cantik yang tengah tersenyum kearahnya.

Wanita tersebut memiliki rambut merah panjang dengan poni belah pinggir, mata dengan iris kuning keemasan dengan garis vertikal, hidung mancung dan mungil, dan bibir tipis dengan warna pink alami. Hanya memakai baju kaos hitam yang terlihat longgar membuat paha putih dan mulut terlihat oleh Naruto. Tubuh seksi dengan dua gunung yang bohai itu membuat Naruto terdiam sesaat.

Wanita itu berjalan kearah Naruto, senyuman diwajahnya masih tetap ada malah semakin lebar. Naruto bangkit dan akan turun dari tempat tidurnya andai saja tidak ada tangan halus yang menahan kedua bahunya.

"Ada apa? " Naruto menatap khawatir pada wanita yang duduk dipinggir tempat tidurnya. "Apa terjadi masalah? "

Wanita itu menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Tidak ada masalah. " Dengan pelan wanita bersurai merah itu mendorng tubuh Naruto membuat pemuda itu kembali berbaring. Wanita itu kemudian naik dan menindihi tubuh Naruto. "Aku hanya merindukan dirimu. " Suara yang begitu lembut dan menggoda terdengar oleh Naruto, dengan pelang kedua tangan Naruto bergerak memeluk pinggang sang gadis. Wajah cantik yang sangat dekat dengan wajah Naruto bergerak turun dan memberikan kecupan singkat dibibir. "Aku juga merindukan tubuh mu. "

Naruto tersenyum, hilang sudah wajah khawatir nya tadi. Dengan pelan dia berguling kesamping membuat teriakan kecil dan imut keluar dari wanita itu, sekarang posisi mereka terbalik sekarang Naruto berada diatas wanita itu. "Benarkah? Kalau begitu kita merasakan hal yang sama. "

Dengan lembut Naruto mencium bibir perempuan dibawahnya, ciuman untuk menunjukan seberapa rindunya dirinya pada gadis ini. Semakin lama ciuman mereka semakin dalam, ciuman yang hanya sebatas menyentuhkan bibir berubah menjadi saling hisap. Bahkan sekarang tangan gadis itu berada dileher Naruto dan tangan satunya memegang rambut Naruto membuat ciuman mereka bertambah dalam.

Merasa ingin mendapatkan lebih, gadis itu membuka mulutnya dan Naruto mengerti akan hal itu. Dia segera melesatkan lidahnya kedalam mulut sang gadis, mengabsen setiap gigi dan berdansa dengan lidah sang gadis. Desahan dan rintihan nikmat tak henti-henti keluar dari mulut kedua pasangan itu, keduanya sangat menikmati dengan apa yang mereka lakukan.

Perempuan itu kemudian mendorong Naruto dan berguling kesamping tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka, sekarang dia kembali berada diatas tubuh Naruto. Tak lama kemudian wanita itu menarik wajahnya kebelakang membuat ciuman mereka terlepas. Tersenyum ketika melihat wajah bingung Naruto, wanita bersurai merah itu kemudian melepas kaos hitamnya memperlihatkan dua buah gunung dengan puting yang sudah menegang.

"Waw. " Naruto memandang benda lembut yang meminta untuk dipegang itu untuk sesaat sebelum tatapannya beralih kearah wajah sang gadis. "Kau merencanakan ini. "

Gadis yang telanjang bulat itu hanya tersenyum, posisinya yang sekarang ini menduduki perut Naruto membuat dirinya mudah memandang wajah pemuda itu. "Bukankah sudah ku katakan... " Dengan perlahan dia memegang tangan milik Naruto dan membawanya naik itu menyentuh dadanya, dia kemudian kembali menurunkan tubuhnya kedepan mendekati wajah Naruto. Wajah nya tersenyum sambil sesekali mendesah saat tangan Naruto meremas miliknya.

"... Aku menginginkan tubuhmu. "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

*krik *krik krik...

Apa? Kenapa kalian memandangku seperti itu? Maaf saja ya, saya selalu ngeluarin yang terbaik belakangan. Biar kalian mati penasaran. Hahahah... #plak#

Sory, bercanda XD. Karena tidak ada kerjaan, saya nyoba nulis chap ini. Dan taraaa... Dalam waktu tiga jam (kurang lebih) saya menyelesaikan chap ini. Jadi wajarkan nggak bagus dan banyak kesalahan.

Dan satu hal, saya belum pernah nulis adegan-adegan seperti diatas. Baru kali ini saja saya nulis, itupun sudah saya sudah ngerasa panas dingin panas dingin XD.

Apa saya harus dilanjutkan (adegan lemon nya)? Atau di skip saja?

Mungkin dichap ini sudah banyak menjawab pertanyaan anda, tapi saya akan ngasih dikit penjelasan lagi.

Minato tidak memiliki hubungan darah dengan Naruto, umurnya juga lebih muda dari Naruto sangat muda malah. Dari chap ini kalian pasti tau dia itu apa, dan saya yakin kalian pasti (mungkin) tau Minato itu anak siapa.

Soal Naruto. Dia yang ada di greatwar.

Apa Naruto godlike. Dari sepengetahuan saya, godlike itu artinya terkuat hingga tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya. Disini Naruto emang sangat kuat, tapi masih ada yang lebih kuat darinya. (yang tentunya akan menjadi musuhnya). jangan tanya itu siapa. :D

Masalah pairing. Udah terjawab diatas, saya yakin kalian pasti tau siapa gadis itu. Kalau gak tau lihat cover image (dengan teliti). Saya selalu memasukan pairing tokoh utama di cover image. Nggak tau juga? Itu jadi masalahmu.

Satu lagi, fic ini bukan fic utama saya (fic utama saya ialah MN dan GS). Jadi mungkin update nya agak lama, minimal sebulan sekali (maksimal dua minggu sekali).

Satu lagi :D Apa kalian mau saya publish satu fic lagi? Atau nunggu fic yang lain tamat?

Terakhir saya mohon review dari kalian, karena semakin banyak review (apalagi banyak yang positifnya) saya akan semakin semangat nulis. Toh apa sulitnya mengklik 'review' dan nulis beberapa kata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Juubi out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto DXD : The Darkness**

 **By Juubi**

 **Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **And High School DxD belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Rate M**

 **Warning : Au, OOC, tipo dll**

 **Enjoy it**

.

.

Dengan perlahan sepasang kelopak mata terbuka, memperlihatkan sepasang iris biru bercahaya. Naruto mengerjabkan matanya, mencoba menyesuaikan penerangan yang masuk ke matanya.

Pria dengan rambut pirang itu memiringkan kepalanya kesamping, menatap jam yang terletak diatas meja disamping tempat tidurnya. Pukul 05.13 pagi, yang artinya Naruto sudah tidur selama tiga jam.

Kembali memalingkan wajahnya, Naruto mendapati kepala yang dipenuhi surai merah. Seorang wanita yang dengan nyaman nya menjadi dada Naruto sebagai bantal, tangan mulus wanita itu juga sedang memeluk pinggang Naruto erat.

Naruto diam menatap wajah tenang sang wanita yang terhalang oleh beberapa helai rambut merah wanita itu. Tangan Naruto kemudian bergerak menyingkirkan rambut yang menghalangi wajah wanitanya, dan sebuah senyum tercipta diwajah Naruto saat bisa melihat wajah wanita itu.

Cukup lama Naruto bertahan dalam posisi seperti itu, dia terus menatap wajah tenang dan hembusan nafas lembut dari sang wanita. Dia merasa tenang saat melihat wajah cantik wanita itu, dia merasa nyaman saat nafas wanita itu berhembus di dadanya.

Pandangan Naruto kemudian turun, menatap tubuh polos tanpa sehelai benang yang menempel pada tubuhnya yang juga tidak mengenakan pakaian. Melihat itu Naruto kembali teringat dengan adegan panas yang dia lakukan bersama dengan wanita itu tadi malam.

 **Flasback on**

 **Warning. LEMON, skip sampai ada kata dengan tulisan tebal bila nggak mau baca!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mmnh... Mmn... " Desahan terdengar dari dua orang yang pada saat ini saling menukar rasa cinta, kedua bibir mereka saling menempel dan saling menghisab mencoba menyampaikan perasaan mereka dengan kegiatan itu. "Mmnhh... Akhhh! "

Tangan kanan Naruto meremas sedikit kuat dada sang wanita yang berada diatas tubuhnya. Begitu juga tangan kirinya yang pada saat ini berada pada pantat sintal sang wanita membuat desahan sang wanita semakin kuat.

"Ahh... Narutohh... " Bibir mereka terpisah membuat air liur sang wanita menetes, nafasnya sedikit terengah karena ciuman panjang mereka tadi. Mata kuning dengan garis vertikal itu terlihat sayu, memandang mata biru yang berada dibawahnya. "Naru_ Akhh... "

Desahan keras kembali keluar dari wanita (yang masih belum ditulis namanya oleh author) saat Naruto memutuskan membenamkan wajahnya pada leher sang wanita. Dengan ganas namun lembut, Naruto memberikan kecupan dan gigitan pada leher itu membuat tubuh wanitanya menggeliat merasakan kenikmatan dari Naruto.

Tangan kiri Naruto bergerak naik, mengusap punggung mulus wanitanya. Tangan kanan nya juga beralih kebelakang tubuh wanita itu, bergerak kebelakang leher lalu menekan nya pelan.

"Akhhh... Naruuhh... " Sang wanita hanya mendesah nikmat saat Naruto membalik posisinya menjadi dibawah. Wajahnya mendongak keatas dan tubuhnya semakin menggeliat saat Naruto yang sekarang menindihnya semakin liar mencium lehernya. Tangan wanita bersurai merah itu bergerak memeluk leher Naruto dan meremas surai pirang pria tersebut.

Setelah puas dengan area leher, wajah Naruto kemudian turun kearah belahan dada sang wanita. Menghirup wangi yang dikeluarkan disana dan sesekali mengecup bahkan menjilat dengan lembut. Desahan nikmat dari wanita membuat Naruto semakin panas dan semangat untuk mengecap seluruh tubuh wanitanya itu.

Wajah Naruto bergeser kesamping, merasakan benda yang lumayan besar serta lembut. Menghisap, menjilat hingga menggigit benda kecil yang menonjol disana. Tangan Naruto turun kebawah, memberi usapan lembut ke paha sang wanita sebelum akhirnya bergerak kearah kewanitaan nya.

"Ughh... Narutohh... " Wanita itu menggeliat saat Naruto memasukan dua jarinya kedalam lubang kewanitaan nya. Sensasi seperti disengat aliran listrik terasa diseluruh tubuh wanita itu saat Naruto menggerakan kedua jarinya keluar masuk, ditambah dengan jempol Naruto yang bergesekan dengan benda kecil diatas lubang membuat sensasi itu semakin menjadi-jadi. "Akhhh... Lebihh.. Ahh, lebih cepat! "

Naruto tersenyum, dengan senang hati dia mengikuti permintaan wanitanya. Dengan tempo yang semakin cepat, Naruto dengan cepat memberikan ciuman panas di bibir sang wanita membuat desahannya teredam dimulut.

"Akhhh... " Tubuhnya wanita itu melengkung keatas, tangan kanan nya memeluk leher Naruto dengan sangat erat dan tangan satunya meremas rambut Naruto kuat. Dan sebuah cairan menyembur dari dalam kewanitaan nya membuat jari yang sekarang sudah berjumlah tiga didalam menjadi basah.

Wajah Naruto menjauh untuk bisa memandang wajah cantik dibawahnya. Begitupun sang wanita, dengan nafas yang terenga-engah dia memandang wajah sang pria. "Aku sudah tidak tahan... Aku ingin lebih... "

"Baiklah Hime. " Kecupan singkat diberikan Naruto, lalu kemudian pemuda itu bangkit. Dengan mudah Naruto melepaskan celana pendeknya menunjukan pada dunia benda kebanggaannya (meski yang liat cuma wanita itu). Naruto kemudian memposisikan miliknya pada sang wanita, wajahnya kembali menatap wajah sang wanita. "Kau siap? "

Wanita itu hanya mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Naruto dan menggerakan pinggulnya keatas. Naruto hanya tersenyum dan terkekeh kecil melihat wanitanya yang begitu argesif. Tapi Naruto mengikuti apa yang di inginkan sang wanita, dengan perlahan dia menggerakan pinggulnya turun membuat tubuh mereka menyatu.

Sensasi yang tak pernah terbayangkan kembali mereka rasakan. Meskipun mereka berdua sudah pernah -sering- melakukan ini, sensasi yang mereka rasakan tetap terasa menyenangkan.

"Akhh... Naruhh... " Desahan merdu menjadi bahan bakar buat Naruto untuk bergerak semakin cepat, Naruto sangat menikmati hal tersebut dan tanpa sadar dia juga ikut mendesah. Semakin lama desahan itu semakin nyaring, begitu juga dengan tempo permainan mereka yang semakin cepat.

Wanita yang hampir mencapai kepuncak kenikmatan, menarik tubuh Naruto kebawah. Sedangkan dengan Naruto, pemuda itu membiarkan tubuhnya ditarik dan dipeluk erat oleh wanita. Naruto terus bergerak semakin cepat hingga membuat ranjang tempat mereka berada juga ikut bergerak dengan mengeluarkan bunyi khas dari kayu yang bergesekan.

"Naru- Akhh! "

"Ughh. "

Naruto memperdalam anggota tubuhnya yang menyatu pada sang wanita, membiarkan sesuatu yang keluar dari sana. Sedangkan sang wanita, memeluk erat tubuh Naruto bahkan sampai mencakar punggung pemuda itu.

"Hime... " Naruto berbisik disamping telinga sang gadis. Penyatuan mereka masih terhubung karena Naruto tidak ada niat melepasnya, lagipula punya nya... Masih tengang. "Aku mencintai mu. "

"Aku juga mencintai mu. " Kekehan lembut keluar dari bibir sang wanita. Pelukannya semakin erat, dan dia terus menghirup aroma yang sangat dia sukai dari pria ini. Cukup lama mereka bertahan dalam posisi seperti itu sampai akhirnya keheningan dipecahkan oleh suara sang wanita. "Ayo kita lakukan lagi. "

"Dengan senang hati. "

 **Flasback end**

 **Fiuh (ngelap keringat dan darah dihidung). Oke, lemon yang belum mateng udah lewat. Silahkan baca lagi ceritanya.**

Tubuh wanita yang masih dalam pelukan Naruto menggeliat, sebelum akhirnya mata indahnya terbuka. Mengerjab beberapa kali untuk memfokuskan pandangan, wanita itupun kemudian mendongak menatap wajah Naruto yang juga menatapnya.

"Selamat pagi, Hime. " Naruto menurunkan kepalanya dan memberikan kecupan singkat pada pucuk kepala sang wanita. Pemuda itu tersenyum melihat wanitanya tersenyum dengan rona merah tipis diwajah.

"Selamat pagi, Naruto-kun. " Wanita itu tersenyum manis, lalu memajukan wajahnya untuk mencium pipi Naruto. Menatap wajah tampan itu untuk sesaat, wanita yang dalam keadaan telanjang itu kembali mencium Naruto dan kali ini tepat di bibir. Ciuman mereka menjadi panas, dan tanpa sadar tubuh sang wanita sudah menaiki tubuh Naruto.

"Wow... Wow, Hime. Apa masih belum puas? Kita sudah melakukannya semalaman. " Naruto mendorong pelan tubuh Hime-nya yang sudah mulai menggoyangakan dua asetnya, semalaman sudah cukup baginya. Menatap wajah cantik yang sengaja dibuat memelas itu membuat Naruto tidak tahan, tapi dia sudah meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia tidak ingin melakukannya sekarang. "Apa kau tidak lelah? "

"Tidak. "

"Huh, tenaga bangsa naga. " Naruto mendesah lelah, dia sedikit menambah tenaganya menahan tubuh sang wanita yang berusaha menyerangnya. Mendorong wanita itu kesamping dengan sedikit (sangat) kuat, Naruto membaringkan wanita itu disampingnya. Sedangkan dirinya bergerak cepat untuk bangun dan akan pergi kekamar mandi. Andai tangan tidak dipegang oleh gadis itu.

"Narutoo... Mau kemana? "

Uh, Nada suara itu. Menengok kesamping melihat sang wanita, uh wajah itu. Apa wanita itu benar-benar ingin menggodanya dengan wajah seperti itu, apa wanita itu ingin dirinya menerjangnya. Menghela nafas, mencoba melawan sesuatu didalam dirinya, akhirnya Naruto dapat mengeluarkan suaranya. "Aku mau mandi. "

"Ikut. " Dengan suara yang dibuat manja, wanita itu atau yang sebenarnya seekor naga menggoyangkan tangan Naruto. Pria tampan itu tidak merespon, terlihat seperti sedang berpikir. "Narutoo_ "

"Baiklah. Baiklah, kau boleh ikut. " Naruto melepas tangan wanita bersurai merah itu, lalu kemudian dia berdiri. Ketika akan berjalan, Naruto kembali melihat kebelakang menatap sang wanita yang masih tak bergerak dari tempatnya. "Apalagi... ? "

Wanita itu tersenyum lucu lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya kedepan. Naruto kembali menghela nafas saat sebuah kata keluar dari sang wanita. "Gendong. "

"Dasar naga manja. " Meski mendengus, Naruto tetap menuruti permintaan sang wanita. Dengan lembut dia menggendong tubuh polos wanita itu ala-ala pengantin. Kemudian pria yang juga tak memakai apapun itu berjalan kekamar mandi yang tersedia dikamarnya.

"Naruto. " Wanita yang aslinya seekor naga terkuat itu menatap wajah Naruto. Mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher pria tersebut dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu kokoh pria itu, dirinya merasa nyaman dalam posisi seperti ini. Ketika wajah Naruto menatapnya, dirinya tersenyum. "Aku mencitai mu. "

Naruto terdiam menatap senyuman dari sang wanita, sedetik kemudian dia ikut tersenyum. Dengan perlahan dan lembut, Naruto menempelkan bibirnya pada kening sang wanita. "Aku juga mencintai mu. "

Sebuah kalimat yang tidak pernah bosan mereka katakan meski sudah ratusan bahkan ribuan kali terucap. Karena hanya dengan kata itu mereka dapat menyampaikan isi hati mereka yang tak pernah berubah walau sudah lama waktu berlalu.

 **..: The Darkness :..**

Matahari telah keluar dari persembunyian nya, kembali melaksanakan tugas untuk memberikan cahaya dan kehangatan pada setiap makhluk. Langit cerah dengan beberapa awan berbagai bentuk, menjadi pemandangan indah bagi makhluk yang telah keluar dari sarangnya.

Orang-orang dengan perlahan keluar dari rumah dan pergi untuk melakukan tugasnya dipagi ini, baik itu bekerja, sekolah, kepasar, berolah raga, ataupun melanjutkan tidurnya.

Seperti halnya seorang pemuda yang sedang berjalan dengan santai, pemuda itu seperti akan pergi kesekolah terlihat dari seragram yang dia kenakan. Pemuda itu cukup -sangat- tampan dengan rambut pirang alami yang berantakan, beberapa helai rambutnya menjadi poni. Mata yang tajam dengan iris kuning dan pupil hitam kecil ditengah. Memiliki hidung mancung yang indah, dan bibir tipis yang terlihat datar.

Pemuda yang bernama Minato itu adalah seorang murid kelas tiga SMA Kuoh, tapi itu hanyalah kedok belaka. Sebenarnya dia adalah perwakilan bangsa Yokai yang telah bekerja sama dengan bangsa iblis, dia dikirim ke sekolah Kuoh karena sekolah ini terdapat beberapa iblis.

Minato adalah Yokai dari jenis kitsune dan tak tanggung-tanggung, dia adalah putra pemimpin bangsa Yokai yang bertempat di Kyoto (kota terbesar bangsa Yokai). Tugasnya berada disini adalah untuk mempererat hubungan Yokai dan iblis, serta membangun kepercayaan antar kedua kubu. Dia juga diberi tugas untuk melindungi iblis muda yang bersekolah disini.

Sudah satu tahun dia tinggal disini, menghabiskan waktu menjadi salah satu anggota klub yang dibangun salah satu iblis muda tersebut. Banyak hal yang sudah dia lakukan disini tapi tidak ada satupun yang menarik bagi dirinya. Dia pernah berburu iblis liar bersama iblis Gremory tapi menurutnya itu membosankan, karena iblis-iblis yang dia hadapi tidak ada satupun yang membuat gairahnya keluar. Dia juga pernah bertarung dengan malaikat jatuh, tapi dia juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Dia adalah Yokai petarung, dia sangat ingin bertarung dengan orang-orang yang kuat. Selama ini tidak ada musuh yang memuaskan hasrat bertarung, latihan yang diberikan ayahnya saja lebih berat dibandingkan musuh-musuhnya selama ini.

Satu hal lagi yang membuat dia tidak betah dikota atau lebih tepatnya disekolah nya, para wanita gila yang berada disekolahnya. Telinganya yang lebih sensitif dari telinga makhluk biasa selalu terasa sakit dan berdengung saat mendengar teriakan melengking para wanita itu.

Menghentikan lamunannya, Minato kembali fokus kedepan. Tanpa sadar dia sudah berada didekat gerbang sekolah. Matanya menyipit saat melihat empat orang yang berada didepan gerbang, tiga orang pemuda yang terkenal disekolahnya dan seorang gadis cantik yang memakai seragram berbeda dari sekolahnya.

Sekali lihat saja Minato sudah tau perempuan itu bukanlah seorang manusia, gadis itu adalah seorang Da-tenshi. Kemampuan sensor yang dimiliki oleh Minato sangat spesial, selain merasakan energi dia juga merasakan emosi atau niat seseorang. Dan Minato merasakan emosi buruk dari gadis itu, emosi jengkel, muak, dan benci sangat terasa dari Da-tenshi itu.

Minato masih berjalan santai, disana dia melihat kedua teman Issei pergi kebangunan sekolah dengan wajah murung (tambahan: Minato juga merasakan emosi iri yang besar dari mereka). Sekarang hanya tinggal Issei dan gadis Da-tenshi itu yang berada didepan gerbang sekolah, merasa sudah sangat dekat akhirnya Minato memutuskan menyapa. "Hyodou-san. "

"Ah, se-senpai. Selamat pagi. " Issei sedekit membungkukan badannya, mencoba bersikap sopan pada senpai nya disekolah.

"Selamat pagi. " Minato tersenyum kecil (walau sebenarnya dia tidak mau). Tatapan pemuda itu kemudian beralih kearah gadis yang masih diam disamping Issei. "Siapa dia? Pacarmu? "

"A-ah, iya. " Issei menggaruk belakang kepalanya, sedikit malu dengan pertanyaan senpai nya tapi dia juga merasa senang akan hal itu. Pemuda berambut coklat itu kemudian menatap gadis disebelahnya kemudian kembali menatap Minato. "Perkenalkan dia Yuuma, pa-pacarku. "

"Amano Yuuma, Salam kenal. " Yuuma atau Raynare mencoba bersikap ramah. Dengan senyum diwajah dia mengulurkan tangannya.

"Minato. " Jawaban singkat dan tanpa menerima uluran tangan, itulah yang Minato lakukan saat ini. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian Minato tersenyum, senyum yang menurut Raynare adalaha senyum sinis. "Kau sangat cantik, seperti malaikat... Yang jatuh. "

Minato menatap kedua orang didepannya dengan pandangannya. Dia dapat melihat Issei tersenyum, menganggap ucapannya tadi sebuah pujian. Sedangkan Raynare terdiam, menatap dirinya dengan curiga dan waspada. Tapi Minato tidak ambil peduli akan hal itu. "Aku duluan ya, Hyodou-san. "

"Iya, sampai jumpa lagi senpai. " Issei tersenyum menatap Minato yang sudah berjalan menjauh. Pandangan beralih pada sang pacar yang terlihat juga memandang senpai nya, Issei jadi panik. Apa mungkin Yuuma jatuh hati pada pandangan pertama terhadap senpai nya, ini bisa gawat. "Yuuma-chan. "

"Ah, Issei-kun. Aku harua ke sekolah ku dulu. " Gadis itu membungkuk sedikit pada Issei lalu berjalan menjauh. Tapi baru beberapa langkah gadis itu berjalan, dia berhenti dan berbalik. Senyum manis dia tunjukan pada pemuda itu. "Issei-kun, jangan lupa janji kita minggu ini ya... "

Issei melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum senang. Dia jadi tidak sabar dengan kencan yang akan dia lakukan dengan Yuuma. Dia berharap kencan pertama nya nanti terjadi sesuatu yang menarik.

 **..: The Darkness :..**

"Ini. " Naruto meletakan sebuah mangkuk berisi ramen dimeja yang didepannya sudah duduk seorang wanita dengan rambut merah. Pemuda itu kemudian berjalan keseberang meja menuju tempat duduknya, tidak lupa ditangannya membawa semangkuk ramen.

"Selamat makan. " Wanita penjelmaan naga bernama GreatRed itu mengambil sumpit yang telah disediakan Naruto, dan dengan senang memakan ramen buatan Naruto. Sebenarnya sebagai seorang naga, dia tidak perlu makan.

Energi yang melimpah didalam tubuhnya sudah cukup untuk membuatnya hidup, jadi dia tidak perlu makan untuk tetap hidup. Dia melakukan ini hanya untuk memanjakan lidahnya dengan rasa makanan yang dia makan, cukup menyenangkan baginya dapat merasakan rasa itu. Ditambah lagi yang sekarang yang dia makan adalah ramen buatan Naruto. Walau pemuda itu hanya merebus dan memasukan bumbu saja, tetap saja ini buatannya.

Tatapannya beralih kepada Naruto, pria yang sangat dia sukai bahkan dia cintai. Pada awalnya hubungan mereka tidak sedekat ini, malah bisa dibilang bermusuhan. Manusia yang memiliki kekuatan dewa atau mungkin memang seorang dewa itu datang ketempatnya dengan keadaan tertidur (pingsan), tentu saja GreatRed menganggapnya pengganggu. Tapi ketika dia mau memusnahkan pria itu, pria itu bangun dan terjadilah pertarungan.

Ratusan tahun terlewat. Naruto sering sekali menemui dirinya ditempatnya (celah dimensi), tentu saja dia menyambutnya dengan sebuah serangan. Tapi setelah sekian lama, dia mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran pria itu dan tanpa sadar telah menerimanya berada disamping dirinya. Bahkan ada satu momen yang membuat Naga terkuat itu harus repot-repot pergi dari tempatnya untuk bertemu dengan pria itu.

"Hime. "

Lamunan GreatRed terhenti ketika suara Naruto memanggil dirinya. Wanita itu menatap Naruto sesaat dan kembali melanjutkan makanan, hanya satu kata yang dia keluarkan untuk menanggapi panggilan tersebut. "Hm? "

"Berapa lama kau akan disini? " Naruto tidak menatap wanita didepannya, dia hanya menunduk sambil meneruskan memakan ramennya.

GreatRed berhenti makan, matanya menatap Naruto yang tidak membalas tatapannya. Dari sinar matanya ada sebuah kesedihan. "Kau ingin aku cepat pergi? "

"Ah, bukan itu maksudku. Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu sih? " Naruto balas menatap GreatRed, terlihat jelas dia sedikit kesal mendengar pertanyaan wanita itu tadi. "Aku hanya bertanya berapa lama kamu disini, bukan menginginkan kamu cepat pergi. Lagipula aku ingin kau lebih lama disini. " Kalimat terakhir diucapkan Naruto dengan pelan, nyaris berbisik. Tapi tetap saja terdenga oleh naga diseberangnya.

"Aku tak bisa tinggal lama disini. " Naga itu tersenyum lemah, merasakan hal yang sama dengan apa yang dirasakan Naruto. "Kau tau sendiri, terlalu lama aku meninggalkan tempatku, dia akan datang kesana. "

Naruto tau maksud wanita itu, masalah yang dihadapi wanitanya itu sungguh besar (walaupun sebenarnya hanya masalah sepele). Kemudian Naruto teringat akan sesuatu. "Oh ya, kudengar dia mengumpulkan orang-orang kuat untuk melawanmu. "

"Seberapa banyak pun dia mengumpulkan bawahan, dia tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkan ku. " Bukannya sombong, perkataan GreatRed memang benar adanya. Didunia ini tidak ada makhluk yang bisa mengalahkannya, meski mereka bersatu hasilnya juga tetap sama. "Kecuali tiga makhluk tanpa batas bersengkokol. Tapi itu tidak mungkin, karena salah satu makhluk berpihak padaku. "

Naruto hanya tertawa renyah, pria itu kemudian meminum air yang berada disamping nya. "Ya, kau benar. " Berdiri lalu berjalan mendekati sang wanita. "Aku pergi dulu, ada kerjaan yang harus keselesaikan. "

GreatRed ikut berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Naruto, saat dekat terlihat jelas tinggi badan wanita itu yang hanya mencapai dagu Naruto. "Cepat pulang, aku akan menunggu mu. "

"Kita seperti pasangan suami istri saja. " Naruto kembali tertawa setelah mengutarakan pendapatnya. Sedetik kemudian dia memeluk pinggang GreatRed dan memberikan kecupan singkat dikening. "Aku pergi dulu... Istriku. "

"Cepat pulang... Suamiku. "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Yo. Bagaimana dengan chap ini, baguskah? Atau malah jelek. Tolong berikan komentar anda. Saya juga mengucapkan terimakasih kepada kalian yang sudah mau men follow, fav, dan mereview ataupun yang hanya membaca fic saya ini, saya sangat berterimakasih.

Kemarin ada review yang bisa nebak siapa itu Minato #yaee. XD

Chap ini hanya sebagai hiburan dan sedikit penjelasan beberapa carakter, beberapa pertanyaan juga udah terjawab dari chap ini bukan. Chap depan baru masuk alur canon, atau tepatnya berubahnya Issei jadi iblis.

Terakhir saya mohon review dari kalian, karena semakin banyak review (apalagi banyak yang positifnya) saya akan semakin semangat nulis. Toh apa sulitnya mengklik 'review' dan nulis beberapa kata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Juubi out**


	4. Chapter 4

Sesosok bayangan hitam melesat dikegelapan malam, terbang diatas pepohonan dengan empat pasang sayap hitam mirip sayap gagak. Rambut coklat panjang sosok itu berkibar terbawa angin, semakin kencang ketika dia kembali mengepakan sayapnya. Iris mata yang sewarna dengan rambutnya, menatap teliti daratan yang dipenuhi pohon dibawahnya. Mencari sesuatu dibalik lebatnya hutan tersebut.

Matanya menyipit dan sebuah senyum terbentuk diwajah tampan nya, sedetik kemudian dimenukik kebawah. Turun dengan cepat menuju lebatnya hutan. Namun ketika daratan itu berjarak tiga puluh meter, tubuh sosok Da-tenshi itu seperti masuk kedalam air. Dan pandangan dibawahnya berubah, bukan lagi pohon melainkan sebuah bangunan. Bangunan tua namun masih tetap kokoh.

Mendarat dengan cepat didepan bangunan tersebut membuat hembusan angin bertiup disekitarnya. Kembali menegakan tubuhnya, mata tajam pria itu menatap kedepan kearah dua orang yang menjaga pintu bangunan.

Kedua orang atau tepatnya Da-tenshi yang menjaga pintu itu menunduk hormat, kemudian membukakan pintu untuk tamu yang baru datang. Dengan tenang sosok Da-tenshi yang telah menghilangkan empat pasang sayapnya berjalan masuk, namun sebelum masuk dia berhenti dan menatap salah satu penjaga. "Apa tuan ada? "

"Iya. Kokabiel-sama berada diruangan nya. " Penjaga tersebut menjawab dengan hormat. Mendengar hal itu sang tamu kembali melanjutkan langkah nya tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi.

...

"Oh rupanya kau, Justin. " Seorang pria berambut hitam panjang bergelombang dan memiliki telinga lancip memandang kedepan pintu ruangan nya, dimana seorang pria dengan rambut coklat berdiri didepan pintu. "Ada apa kau menemui ku? "

"Ada masalah. " Raut wajah Kokabiel mengeras, matanya menajam dan aura disekitarnya berubah menjadi tidak enak. Namun Da-tenshi yang bernama Justin sama sekali tidak terpengaruh akan hal itu, dia sudah tau orang yang menjadi atasannya ini sangat tidak suka bila rencana nya terganggu atau gagal. Justin berjalan mendekat kearah Kokabiel yang masih duduk ditempatnya. "Salah satu markas kita diserang. "

"APA! " Kokabiel bangkit dan menghentakan kedua tangannya ke meja didepannya, wajah yang menunjukan kemurkaan memandang tajam salah satu bawahan terpecaya nya itu. "Bagaimana bisa? Siapa pelaku nya? "

"Aku tidak tau. Ketika aku kesana untuk memeriksa, markas kita sudah diserang. Seluruh bawahan kita disana dibunuh, dan manusia-manusia yang siap di ambil secred gear nya menghilang. " Tanpa takut, Justin memulai penjelasan. "Musuh belum diketahui, namun yang pasti bukan dari fraksi iblis apalagi malaikat. "

Markas yang diserang adalah markas tempat menahan para manusia yang memiliki secred gear, disana juga tempat ritual pelepasan secred gear. Namun markas itu telah dihancurkan, Justin menduga markas itu diserang tiga hari yang lalu. Tidak ada tanda-tanda penyerangan itu dilakukan oleh fraksi iblis, disana tidak ada bekas demonic power.

"Bagaimana dengan secred gear yang sudah didapatkan? " Kokabiel yang sudah berhasil menahan amarahnya, kembali bicara.

"Secred gear itu menghilang bersamaan dengan Da-tenshi yang memakainya. "

"Sial! " Amarah yang sudah mulai turun kembali naik, rencananya selama ini hancur dalam satu malam. Dia tidak mungkin memulainya dari awal lagi, waktunya takkan sempat. Selain itu dia juga belum tau siapa pelaku penyerangan ini, bisa jadi orang itu kembali menggagalkan rencana nya.

Kokabiel mulai berpikir tentang siapa pelaku dibalik ini, bangsa iblis sudah jelas bukan. Jadi mungkin yang melakukan ini adalah suruhan Azazel, atau Azazel sendiri. Namun jika dipikir-pikir, kalau Azazel tau rencana nya seharusnya gebenur Da-tenshi itu langsung melabraknya. Bisa juga pelaku nya itu orang dalam yang ingin mendapat keuntungan dari secred yang sudah Kokabiel kumpulkan, kalau benar itu terjadi Kokabiel akan benar-benar menghancurkan orang yang berani berhianat padanya.

Dengan pandangan tajam Kokabiel menatap Justin. "Selediki siapa pelaku penyerangan. Cari dia dan bawa kesini hidup-hidup atau mati. "

"Ha'i. "

 **Naruto DXD : The Darkness**

 **By Juubi**

 **Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **And High School DxD belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Rate M**

 **Warning : Au, OOC, tipo dll**

 **Enjoy it**

.

.

Dua orang remaja berjalan santai disebuah taman yang sangat sepi. Gelapnya malam sama sekali tidak mengganggu mereka, dua remaja berbeda gender itu masih asik mengobrol ria.

Issei sungguh sangat bahagia hari ini karena telah suksee berkencan dengan pacar pertamanya, Yuuma. Seharian penuh dia dan pacarnya jalan bersama, bermain dan makan bersama. Dan sekarang, malam semakin larut dan mereka masih berjalan bersama. Pikiran Issei melayang kemana-mana, memikirkan apa yang setiap kali pasangan lakukan ditempat yang sepi. Mungkin dia akan merasakan manisnya bibir Yuuma, atau kenyalnya oppai, ataupun... Ahh tanpa sadar wajah Issei memerah, mulut terbuka dengan air liur yang menetes.

"Issei-kun. " Lamunan liar Issei terhenti ketika suara lembut perempuan terdengar disampingnya. Menengok kesamping Issei disuguhi wajah wanita cantik dengan rambut hitam panjang. Pandangannya turun kebawah menatap gunung kembar yang sangat mempesona (bagi Issei). Namun pandangan Issei kembali kewajah Yuuma ketika gadis itu kembali bicara. "Bisakah kau melakukan sesuatu. "

Inilah yang ditunggu Issei, pasti Yuuma ingin sesuatu yang spesial untuk kencan pertama mereka. Mungkin pacarnya ini ingin dia mencium dirinya, atau meremas dadanya, atau yang terbaik melakukan 'itu' disini. Dengan senyuman yang menurut Issei keren, pemuda itu menjawab. "Tentu saja. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mu. "

Yuuma tersenyum, tersenyum senang karena... Kebodohan pria didepan nya ini. "Maukah kau mati, Issei-kun. "

Issei mengerjabkan matanya bingung, apa dia tidak salah dengar? Yuuma menginginkan dia mati, untuk memastikan Issei kembali bertanya. "Kau bilang apa? "

"Maukah kau mati, Issei-kun. " Yuuma atau Raynare kembali bicara. Namun kali ini nada bicaranya sangat berbeda, tidak ada lagi kata lembut dan manis digantikan kata bernada dingin dan sinis. Sepasang sayap tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang Raynare, dan bersamaan itu pakaian berubah menjadi lebih... Seksi.

Berubahnya wujud Raynare menciptakan hempasan angin, membuat Issei jatuh kebelakang. Dengan pandangan shock, Issei menatap Raynare yang tersenyum sinis pada dirinya. "Yu-yuuma_ "

"Huhuhu... Bermain pacar-pacaran dengan mu sungguh menyenangkan Issei-kun. " Raynare tersenyum menatap Issei yang terduduk didepan nya. Tawa menghina sesekali keluar dari bibir seksinya. "Tapi sayang... Aku harus membunuh mu sekarang. "

Issei yang dalam keadaan terkejut tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika Raynare menciptakan sebuah tombak yang terbuat dari cahaya, tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak karena rasa takut yang menggerogoti pikirannya. Matanya terpejam ketika Raynare melempar tombak nya, dirinya sudah siap menerima rasa sakit yang sebentar lagi akan dia rasakan. Namun beberapa detik dia memejamkan mata rasa sakit itu tak pernah muncul, karena penasaran dia akhirnya membuka mata. Dan jantung berhenti berdetak saat melihat ujung tombak yang hampir menembus dadanya, tombak itu berhenti tepat dua cm didepan dadanya.

Mencari penyebab berhentinya tombak yang hampir menghilangkan nyawanya, Issei mendapati tangan kokoh berwarna putih bersih yang memegang erat tombak tersebut. Melihat keatas, Issei terperangah melihat orang yang tidak asing lagi dimatanya. Rambut pirang cerahnya, gaya berdirinya, dan baju yang dikenakannya sangat Issei kenali. "Se-senpai. "

Minato melirik sekilas kearah Issei, sebelum mata beriris kuning keemasan nya kembali menatap kedepan. Tatapan dingin dia tujukan kepada Raynare yang berdiri didepan nya, pegangan tangannya pada tombak mengeras membuat tombak itu pecah seketika dan menjadi partikel cahaya. Dengan santai Minato memasukan tengannya ke saku celana, dan dia mengambil satu langkah kedepan. "Waktu bersenang-senang mu sudah habis... Gagak. "

Raynare menggeram marah, kedatangan pemuda itu sudah menggagalkan rencana nya. Dengan cepat Da-tenshi satu sayap itu mengangkat satu tangannya, membentuk sebuah tombak cahaya. "Brengsek, mati ka_ "

Perkataan Raynare tertahan di tenggerokan ketika tiba-tiba Minato sudah muncul didepan nya, tangannya bahkan belum sempat menggerakan tombak miliknya karena rasa sakit telah muncul diperutnya. Dia bahkan tidak merasa tubuhnya terangkat dan terlempar kebelakang dengan cepat. Rasa sakit kembali terasa ketika tubuhnya terhempas ketanah dengan sangat keras, terseret beberapa meter sebelum berhenti ketika menabrak air mancur yang berada ditengah taman.

Minato menurunkan kakinya yang dia gunakan untuk melempar malaikat buangan itu, kemudian dia berjalan kedepan ketempat Raynare yang masih berusaha bangun. Wajah tanpa ekspresi dengan mata tajam yang menatap dingin membuat siapa saja gemetar melihatnya, aura yang dia keluarkan juga sangat tidak mengenakan.

Raynare yang sudah berhasil bangkit, menatap Minato dengan kedua mata melebar. Orang itu bukan sembarang orang, dari apa yang dia rasakan dan dia lihat orang bukanlah iblis. Bukti nyatanya pemuda itu dapat menangkap tombak cahaya nya yang notabene racun untuk iblis. Raynare juga sangat tau bahwa pemuda itu jauh lebih kuat darinya, dan untuk sekian lama Raynare kembali meraskan rasa takut. Ketakutan yang membuat dirinya panik. "MATI KAU! "

Minato terus berjalan meski sekarang sebuah tombak meluncur kearahnya, dia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menghindari serangan tersebut. Ketika tombak itu berada didepan nya, satu tangan bergerak dengan cepat dan menangkap tombak tersebut tepat sebelum tombak itu mengenai dadanya. Sedetik kemudian tombak itu hancur, ketika Minato menguatkan genggaman nya. "Menyedihkan. "

"DIAM! " Raynare berteriak kencang, beberapa tombak cahaya segera tercipta disekitar tubuhnya. Dan tak lama kemudian tombak-tombak itu meluncur secara berurutan menyerang Minato.

Energi berwarna keemasan keluar dari tangan Minato, lalu dengan cepat Minato menggerakan tangannya kedepan. Sebuah pelindung berbentuk payung berwarna kuning tranparan tercipta didepan Minato, menghalau semua tombak yang mengarah padanya.

Raynare menggeram, giginya saling beradu menimbulkan bunyi kecil disana. Serangan terkuatnya sama sekali tidak berpengaruh kepada pria itu, sedangkan kekuatannya semakin melemah karena serangan tersebut. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, Raynare kembali membuat lima tombak cahaya. Namun belum sempat dia melempar tombak itu, Minato sudah muncul didepan dan tanpa mampu dia hindari, sebuah pukulan mendarat diwajahnya. Kembali, tubuh Raynare melayang jauh dan untuk kesekian kalinya tubuhnya menerima rasa sakit.

Raynare yang sudah tidak berdaya hanya bisa pasrah ketika untuk sekali lagi Minato muncul didepan nya, bersiap untuk mengakhiri hidup gadis Da-tenshi itu. Namun sebelum melakukan hal itu, energi baru mengalihkan perhatian Minato. Dia segera menoleh ketempat Issei yang dimana energi itu muncul. Namun pikirannya tentang kemunculan Da-tenshi lain salah, karena yang dia lihat adalah lingkaran sihir yang sudah dia kenali. Kembali menatap kedepan, Minato mendecih kesal saat Raynare sudah menghilang.

"Cih. Gagak itu kabur. " Minato berbalik dan berjalan pelan kearah Issei dan dua orang baru. Dapat Minato lihat Rias yang sepertinya sedang berbicara dengan Issei, kadang juga Akeno juga menambah ucapan Rias. Pandangan tiga orang itu beralih kearah dirinya, saat Minato sudah cukup dekat dengan mereka.

"Minato-kun, kau sudah selesai. " Rias tersenyum seperti biasa ketika melihat Minato, pandangan gadis berambut merah itu kemudian kembali beralih kearah Issei. "Ne Issei-kun, kalau kau ingin penjelasan, kau bisa datang ke ruang klub ku. Minato-kun akan membantu mu. "

Rias berjalan menjauh, Akeno yang datang berasamanya mengikuti dari belakang. Namun beberapa langkah berjalan, waniat berambut hitan poni tail itu berhenti dan berbalik. "Kami tunggu di klub, Minato-kun, Issei-kun. "

Minato memandang dalam diam kepergian dua gadis itu, pemuda berambut pirang itu terus memperhatikan bagaimana Akeno menciptakan lingkaran sihir khas keluarga Gremory, kemudian menghilang dalam lingkaran tersebut. Pandangan Minato kemudian beralih kearah Issei, terlihat jelas kalau pemuda itu masih bingung. "Apa kau mau pergi denganku, atau kau mau pulang? "

Issei memandang Minato untuk sesaat, jujur saat ini dia sangat bingung dan sedikit shock. Dia masih belum percaya Yuuma, pacarnya berniat membunuhnya dan fakta bahwa Yuuma adalah makhluk yang tidak dia percayai selama ini. Malaikat jatuh, di dunia ini mana ada makhluk seperti itu. Tapi fakta dilapangan dan juga penjelasan singkat Rias, membuktikan bahwa makhluk itu ada.

Terhanyut dalam pikirannya, Issei terkejut ketika mendapat tepukan di bahunya. Melirik kesamping dia melihat sang senpai yang seperti sedang menunggu, dia Issei teringat akan pertanyaan senpai. "A-aku ingin ikut senpai. "

Minato tidak memberikan ekspresi berlebih, dia hanya sedikit mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada bahu Issei dan mengalirkan energi keseluruh tubuhnya. Sedetik kemudian, mereka menghilang dalam kilatan berwarna kuning.

 **..: The Darkness :..**

Sesosok makhluk dengan tubuh besar seperti manusia namun memeliki kepala seperti seekor babi kini sedang menyeret tubuhnya (ngesot) kebelakang, kepala babi dan tubuh yang ditumbuhi bulu kini basah oleh keringatnya. Lantai yang menjadi alasnya sekarang dipenuhi cairan merah kehitaman, cairan dengan bau besi khas darah... Darah teman-temannya. Mata putih dengan pupil hitam kecil miliknya bergetar melihat sosok didepan nya, sosok sang malaikat pencabut nyawa.

Seharusnya malam ini malam yang menyenangkan bagi iblis liar itu, karena setelah sekian lama puasa dia dan teman-temannya dapat kembali makan. Seorang bocah perempuan berhasil dibawa oleh salah satu temannya, kecil memang tapi bisa mengecangkan dia dan kesembilan temannya. Setelah puas memakan anak kecil itu, malapetaka itu datang.

Berawal dari teriakan temannya yang berada diluar markas, pada awalnya para iblis liar itu mengira pemburu setan yang datang, mereka yakin mereka dapat mengalahkannya karena jumlah mereka banyak. Namun ketika satu persatu temannya tewas dengan cara yang mengenaskan tanpa tau pelakunya, keyakinan mereka memudar bahkan sirna tanpa sisa. Kurang dari tiga puluh detik, semua teman-temannya iblis babi itu tewas menyisakan dia seorang yang dalam keadaan shock berat.

 **Sreet...**

Gesekan benda keras dengan lantai terdengar memenuhi ruangan, ujung katana yang sudah dipenuhi darah korban-korban nya menggores permukaan lantai dan dengan perlahan mendekat kearah iblis babi yang sudah kehilangan kemampuan berdiri. Langkah kaki sang pemilik katana menggema diseluruh ruangan, menambah kesan horor dan menyeramkan.

Setengah meter dari sang iblis babi, Naruto berhenti melangkah. Mata merah dengan pola riak air bertomoe sembilan memandang dingin iblis yang gemetar ketakutan. Dengan perlahan, tangan Naruto mengangkat katana nya bersiap menghilangkan eksitensi makhluk didepan nya.

"To-tolong... Am-ampu_ **Crass! "**

Naruto menatap untuk terakhir kalinya pada iblis babi yang sudah terbelah dua itu, cipratan darah yang mengenai wajahnya dia hiraukan. Jujur dia tidak suka melakukan ini, membunuh tanpa memberi ampun pada setiap lawannya. Namun setiap dia melakukan hal itu, dia selalu menanamkan satu hal dipikirannya. 'Mereka pantas dibunuh karena mereka bersalah, kalau mereka dibiarkan hidup maka orang yang tak bersalah yang akan terbunuh. '

"Ugh, disini bau dan kotor sekali. " Suara baru mengalihkan perhatian Naruto, pemuda itu dengan segera menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati seorang wanita yang tengah tersenyum padanya. Wanita berambut merah yang memakai yukata yang sewarna dengan rambutnya, wanita itu memandang Naruto dengan pandangan ceria. "Hei Naru. "

"Hime? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? " Mata yang sudah berubah menjadi warna aslinya, biru cerah memandang perempuan didepan nya dengan bingung. Tidak biasanya naga betina itu menemui Naruto disini, biasanya mereka hanya bertemu dirumah Naruto.

"Tentu saja menemui mu. " GreatRed melangkah mendekat, tidak terpengaruh dengan cairan darah ataupun potongan-potongan tubuh yang berserakan. Ketika tepat didepan Naruto, wanita jelmaan naga terkuat itu mengeluarkan tisu yang dia dapat entah darimana. Naruto hanya diam ketika dengan ekspresi ceria, GreatRed membersihkan darah yang berada disamping bibir Naruto. Selesai dengan itu, GreatRed menyodorkan beberapa tisu kepada Naruto. "Tisu? "

"Terimakasih. " Naruto tersenyum dan dengan perlahan mengambil tisu dari wanita nya. Dengan sekali sapuan, Naruto membersihkan katana miliknya dari bekas darah. Yakin katana miliknya bersih, Naruto memasukan katana tersebut kedalam sarungnya. Dia juga membuang sembarang tisu yang dia gunakan tadi.

Tisu itu melayang jatuh, dan dalam waktu singkat mendarat dilantai ruangan yang... Sudah kosong. Hanya ada keheningan, ruangan yang menjadi saksi pembunuhan malam ini kosong.

 **..: Juubi no Kitsune :..**

Naruto bersandar dikursi panjang yang beradi dibalkon kamarnya, pakaian nya sudah dia ganti. Sekarang dia hanya memakai kaus hitam polos dan celan panjang yang sewarna dengan pakaian nya. Dipangkuannya duduk seorang wanita berambut merah, pakaian wanita itu tidak berubah masih tetap yukata merah.

Tangan Naruto memeluk erat pinggang ramping GreatRed, sedangkan kedua tangan wanita naga itu berada diatas tangan Naruto memegang erat tangan kekar prianya. Mata GreatRed terpejam menikmati kehangatan yang diberikan tubuh Naruto, kepalanya dia sandarkan disamping kepala Naruto. Sedangkan dengan Naruto, pemuda itu memandang langit gelap tanpa bintang, tatapannya terlihat sendu.

"Naruto. " GreatRed memanggil Naruto, kepalanya dia tengokan kesamping untuk melihat wajah pria itu. Naruto tidak menjawab, pandangan masih menatap langit seolah pikirannya berada ditempat lain. Wanita berambut merah itu menggerakan tangannya keatas membelai wajah Naruto, wajahnya dia majukan untuk mencium pipi Naruto. Hal itu berhasil membuat Naruto sadar, pria berambut pirang itu menoleh kearah samping. "Naru, ada apa? "

"Tidak ada apa-apa. " Naruto mencoba untuk tersenyum, walau senyuman terlihat sedikit janggal. "Aku hanya memikirkan pekerjaan ku beso_ Aw! "

Tangan yanga asalnya mengusap lembut pipi Naruto beralih menjadi mencubit. "Jangan berbohong. " Cubitan itu semakin keras sebelum akhirnya dilepas, GreatRed kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya pada leher Naruto membenamkan wajahnya disana. "Aku tidak suka kau membohongi ku. Jadi katakan yang sebenarnya. "

"Entahlah. " Naruto menghela nafasnya, pelukannya pada pinggang wanita nya semakin erat. Mencoba menyampaikan apa yang dia rasakan lewat pelukan tersebut, dan GreatRed mengerti hal itu. Karena hal itulah GreatRed kembali membelai pipi Naruto dan mencium pipi yang satunya, mencoba memberikan ketangan pada pria yang dia cintai.

"Akhir-akhir ini, wajah makhluk-makhluk yang kubunuh terbayang dipikiranku. " Naruto kembali bicara setelah beberapa detik diam. "Aku takut... Aku takut jika aku terus membunuh, aku akan kehilangan jadi diriku. "

Beratus-ratus tahun sudah Naruto melakukan hal itu, membunuh setiap makhluk yang dianggapnya bersalah. Banyak makhluk yang sudah dia bunuh, baik itu dari kalangan iblis, malaikat, Da-tenshi, dewa, naga, dan makhluk lainnya. Dan wajah-wajah mereka terus terbayang akhir-akhir ini, sungguh Naruto sangat frustasi akan hal itu.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi padamu. " Wanita jelmaan seekor naga itu menarik wajah Naruto agar menghadap pada dirinya. Senyum lembut sekaligus menenangkan dia tujukan pada pria bermata biru itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu? "

"Karena aku percaya pada mu. Karena aku mencitai mu. " GreatRed memajukan wajahnya, mencium Naruto tepat dibibirnya. Ciuman itu cukup lama, wanita itu sangat suka dengan bibir lelakinya ini. Setelah merasa sudah cukup (walaupun masih ingin), GreatRed kembali menarik wajahnya. "Dengar Naruto. Apa yang kau lakukan itu semata-mata untuk kebaikan dunia ini. Mereka yang kau bunuh memang pantas untuk mati, bila mereka tetap hidup mereka akan membawa kehancuran untuk dunia ini. Jadi jangan pernah memikirkan hal itu lagi. "

Naruto diam memandang wajah cantik wanitanya, entah kenapa malam ini wajah itu semakin cantik. Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto tersenyum, senyum hangat lembut dan penuh kelegaan. Dengan cepat dia mencium bibir tipis wanitanya. "Terimakasih, Hime. "

 _._

 _Setiap kita membunuh seseorang, maka kita juga akan membunuh sebagian diri kita._

 _Hanya masalah waktu untuk kita kehilangan diri kita sendiri._

 _By Soldier_

 _._

 _._

 **TBC**

 **.**

Yo. Bagaimana dengan chap ini, baguskah? Atau malah jelek. Tolong berikan komentar anda. Saya juga mengucapkan terimakasih kepada kalian yang sudah mau men follow, fav, dan mereview ataupun yang hanya membaca fic saya ini, saya sangat berterimakasih.

Maaf tidak bisa membalas review, tapi saya baca kok. Dan saya sangat berterimakasih pada kalian karena telah mendukung fic ini. Saran dan masukan dari kalian juga saya simpan benar-benar, dan itu sangat berguna untuk kelanjutan fic ini.

Oh ya, masalah panggilan GreatRed. Banyak review yang meminta cari panggilan GreatRed yang lain, jangan 'GreatRed'. Jujur saja saya juga setuju akan hal itu, tapi sayang sampai sekarang saya belum bisa menemukan panggilan yang cocok buat Red-chan. Apa kalian ada saran?

Mungkin fic ini update nya akan lama deh. Masalahnya akhir-akhir ini tugas sekolah semakin banyak, pekerjaan dirumah juga gak sedikit. Waktu saya buat nulis berkurang drastis. Tapi saya usahakan setiap fic akan terus update, paling lama sebulan sekali paling cepat dua minggu sekali. Mohon kalian mengerti.

Terakhir saya mohon review dari kalian, karena semakin banyak review (apalagi banyak yang positifnya) saya akan semakin semangat nulis. Toh apa sulitnya mengklik 'review' dan nulis beberapa kata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Juubi out**


	5. Chapter 5 omake

**Naruto DXD : The Darkness**

 **By Juubi**

 **Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **And High School DxD belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Rate M**

 **Warning : Gaje, OOC, tipo dll**

 **Enjoy it**

.

.

Melayang, hanya itulah yang dia lakukan saat ini. Berenang bebas tanpa halangan dengan tubuh besarnya, bergerak tanpa beban. Sejauh mata memandang hanya warna putih yang terlihat, tak ada daratan tak ada langit tak ada apapun, hanya putih.

Hening, tak ada satupun suara yang terdengar. Suasana yang sesuai bagi seekor naga raksasa yang berada ditempat ini, naga merah yang masih melayang bebas ditempat ini.

Tenang, naga tersebut merasa sabgat tenang. Semenjak perginya naga yang dijuluki naga tanpa batas dari sini, dirinya merasa tenang. Tidak ada lagi yang mengganggu nya, tidak ada lagi yang mengusiknya. Setidaknya begitulah yang dirasakan Great Red.

Terus berenang di Celah Dimensi yang sekarang hanya miliknya seorang, terus bergerak dengan nyaman nya tanpa peduli akan apa yang terjadi diluar sana. Dia tidak merasa kesepian meski dia hanya sendirian disini, sejak awal memang itulah tujuannya. Sendiri, tanpa ada yang menganggu.

Pikiran dan mata Great Red teralihkan oleh sesuatu, sebuah retakan dimensi terbentuk tak jauh darinya. Tak lama kemudian, retakan dimensi itu memuntahkan sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya seseorang. Seorang pemuda yang memakai pakaian serba hitam dan rambut merah panjang, pemuda itu tidak bergerak seperti orang mati atau tak sadarkan diri.

Dari aura nya, sosok itu adalah manusia. Namun itu tidak pasti karena Great Red juga merasakan energi lain. Selain itu, ada sisa-sisa energi lain disekitar pemuda itu (energi tiga fraksi), mengetahui hal itu Great Red beramsumsi bahwa orang itu terlibat dalam Great War yang baru-baru ini terjadi.

Mau pemuda itu mati atau hanya pingsan, Great Red tidak peduli. Hanya satu hal yang pasti, dia tidak suka tempatnya kotor. Dengan alasan membersihkan 'sampah', sang naga terkuat itu melayang mendekat sesosok tadi. Menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskan nya dengan cepat.

Api dengan intensitas besar keluar dari mulut Great Red, mencoba membakar orang yang berani datang ketempat nya. Api bersuhu lebih dari 1000° C itu menyapu tempat sosok tadi berada, sudah dapat dipastikan siapapun yang berada di kobaran api sepanas itu akan menjadi abu.

Semburan api telah dihentikan dan terlihat disana sudah tidak ada apapun, bahkan setitik debu pun tidak ada. Namun bukan nya senang, Great Red malah terlihat kesal. Naga merah tersebut mendongak, menatap tajam pemuda yang berdiri (melayang) diatasnya.

"Itu tadi berbahaya lo. " Suara yang seperti mengejek terdengar dari Naruto, nampak bibir yang tidak ditutupi topeng tersebut tersenyum miring. "Seseorang bisa saja terlu_ "

 **"Goaar! "**

Semburan api yang sama besar dengan api sebelumnya memotong ucapan Naruto, pemuda itu menghilang dari tempatnya untuk tidak membuat dirinya menjadi daging panggang. Muncul kembali dua puluh meter didepan sang naga, Naruto mulai berteriak. "Woi, kamu ingin_ "

Lagi-lagi ucapan Naruto tidak terselesaikan karena Great Red tiba-tiba muncul didepan nya, kecepatan yang menakjubkan bila dilihat dari besar tubuhnya. Dengan cepat dan kuat, Great Red menyabetkan ekornya berharap tubuh pemuda itu hancur berkeping-keping.

Namun lagi-lagi Naruto menghilang, membuat ekor tersebut hanya menyerang udara kosong. True Red Dragon Emperor, Great Red bergerak kesana kemari mencari keberadaan pemuda. Namun hasilnya nihil.

Tiba-tiba saja, Great Red merasakan ada beban dipunggungnya (tepat diantara sayapnya). Menengok kebelakang untuk melihat penyebabnya, Great Red menemukan pemuda yang dia cari tengah berjongkok dipunggungnya sambil menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya. "Mungkin aku harus mendiamkan mu, kadal besar. "

 **"Sinrai Tensei! "**

 **...**

Mata kuning dengan garis hitam vertikal itu melirik kearah retakan dimensi yang muncul, ketika sesosok pemuda berbaju hitam berambut merah keluar, Great Red menyemburkan api kearah pemuda itu. Tentu saja dengan mudahnya Naruto menghindari serangan tersebut.

"Apa seperti ini kamu menyapa tamu? " Tentu saja balasan yang Naruto terima adalah auman menakutkan dan semburan api super panas. Dan untuk sekian kalinya, Naruto menghilang dan muncul kembali ditempat yang lain. "Apa kau masih marah karena kejadian waktu itu? "

Pertemuan pertama mereka yang sudah berkisar beberapa bulan yang lalu, harus diwarnai dengan sebuah pertarungan. Great Red yang begitu marah setelah Naruto menyerang dirinya, menggunakan kekuatannya untuk membunuh Naruto. Pertarungan yang berlangsung singkat itu, berakhir dengan perginya Naruto dari tempat itu ( bukan berarti Naruto kalah, dan bukan juga Naruto kabur).

 **"Apa mau mu keseni? "** Great Red tidak mempedulikan pertanyaan Naruto sebelumnya, naga besar itu sangat tidak senang kalau makhluk lain menginjakan kakinya dirumah nya, apalagi sampai dua kali.

"Ara ara ternyata kamu bisa bicara. " Meski memakai topeng, ekspresi terkejut yanh dibuat-buat terlihat disebagaia wajah Naruto. "Ku kira kamu seperti hewan buas yang sama sekali tidak memiliki_ "

 **"Jawab! "** Nada tajam yang menjanjikan kesakitan membuat Naruto tidak melanjutkan perkataan nya. Naruto sudah cukup tau makhluk didepan nya ini memiliki tempramen yang tinggi.

"Oke oke, aku kesini hanya ingin kepastian. " Pandangan Naruto kemudian beralih menatap kesekitar. "Aku hanya ingin memastikan tempat ini adalah Celah Dimensi atau bukan. " Tatapan Naruto kemudian kembali kearah naga tersebut, melihat tatapan naga itu Naruto tau satu hal. "Kalau benar ini Celah Dimensi, artinya kau itu adalah Great Red. Benar bukan? "

 **'Makhluk ini, dia bodoh atau pura-pura bodoh sih? '** Batin Great Red. Sangat mustahil orang yang memiliki kemampuan tinggi seperti pemuda didepan nya ini baru mengetahui tentang dirinya. Ya, makhluk itu berbohong, Great Red tau itu. Tapi kalau orang itu berbohong, apa tujuannya datang kesini. Mungkin kah dia...

"Hei, jawab! " Great Red mendongak menatap Naruto yang meminta kepastian. Melihat itu tentu saja membuat sang naga merah itu kesal.

 **"Ya, aku memang Great Red. "** Great Red dapat melihat Naruto tersenyum, namun dia tidak peduli akan hal itu. **"Kau sudah tau, sekarang cepat katakan tujuan mu yang sebenarnya. "**

Naruto meletakan tangannya di dagu seolah sedang nya turun naik seperti sedang mengelus jenggot walau sebenarnya dia tidak memiliki bulu-bulu itu. "Aku tidak berpikir sampai kesitu. "

 **"Kalau begitu, enyalah! "** Great Red muncul didepan Naruto dan menghantamkan ekornya pada Naruto yang masih berpikir. Dengan telak pemuda itu terkena serangan itu, tubuhnya meluncur kedalam sebuah lubang yang telah diciptakan sang naga sebelumnya.

 **..: The Darkness :..**

Great Red menggeram marah karena lagi-lagi muncul retakan dimensi yang dia tau dibuat oleh siapa. Namun ketika seseorang keluar dari retakan tersebut, Great Red cukup terkejut. Masalahnya yang muncul ditempatnya bukan orang berambut merah berpakaian serba hitam, melainkan seorang pria berambut pirang dan memakai pakaian tradisional jepang bewarna orange kemerahan. Great Red juga melihat mata biru seindah langit tanpa awan dan senyum lebar secerah matahari.

Tidak, pria itu orang yang sama, Great Red bisa merasakan energi nya. Tentu saja setelah mengetahui hal itu Great Red menyemburkan api nya yang seperti sebelumnya, berhasil dihindari Naruto. Muncul cukup jauh disamping tubuhnya, Great Red kembali menghadap Naruto. **"Kenapa kamu kemari lagi? "**

"Sambutan yang sangat hangat. " Naruto mencoba bercanda namun dibalas dengan semburan api lagi. "Oke oke, akan ku jawab. " Tanpa melunturkan senyuman nya, Naruto membungkukan tubuhnya. "Perkenalkan nama ku Uzumaki Naruto. Aku kesini ingin berteman dengan mu. "

'Dia bercanda. ' Kaisar Naga merah terkuat itu menatap tajam Naruto, lebih tajam dari sebelumnya. Great Red sama sekali tidak percaya dengan ucapan Naruto, pemuda itu pasti ada maksud lain. Mungkin pemuda itu ingin memanfaatkan kekuatannya. **"Jangan bicara omong kosong, sebaiknya kamu segera bicara tujuan mu sebenarnya. "**

"Aku serius, aku ingin berteman dengan mu. "

 **"Aku tak percaya, sebaiknya kau pergi. "** Suara tajam dan penuh nafsu membunuh dikeluarkan oleh Great Red, berharap dengan itu pria pengganggu ketenangan nya itu takut dan pergi. **"Kalau tidak... Aku akan membunuh mu. "**

"Hei, apa kamu tidak bisa memberi ku kesempatan_ "

 **"Goaar! "**

"Tidak ya? "

...

Peristiwa yang sama terus terulang, Naruto datang ke Celah Dimensi dan disambut oleh api panas Great Red yang tentu nya dia hindari. Mengajak sang naga berteman yang dibalas dengan penolakan kasar, bahkan sampai percobaan pembunuhan. Bahkan tak jarang terjadi pertarungan.

Sudah berapa kali peristiwa yang sama terulang, mereka berdua tetap keras kepala. Naruto yang terus ingin berteman dan Great Red yang terus menolak, mereka tetap teguh dengan keputusan mereka.

Hal itu terus berlanjut sampai sebuah peristiwa membuat salah satu dari mereka mengalah.

 **..: Juubi no Kitsune :..**

Kini dua orang wanita sedang melayang di Celah Dimensi, kedua orang itu saling menatap tajam satu sama lain. Wanita pertama, adalah wanita cantik yang memiliki surai merah panjang dan mata kuning keemasan yang sangat indah. Wanita kedua yang memiliki tubuh lebih pendek juga tak kalah cantik, memiliki surai hitam panjang dan memiliki mata hitam yang nampak kosong.

"Aku akan kembali, Baka-Red. " Wanita bersurai hitam atau yang bernama Ophis berbicara tanpa nada. Mata yang nampak kosong menatap kesal wanita didepan nya. "Aku akan kembali dan akan ku pastikan, rumah ku ini akan kembali padaku. "

Wanita bersurai merah itu hanya menatap Ophis dalam diam, dia sepertinya tidak mau menanggapi ucapan wanita berjulukan naga tak terbatas itu. Dia masih tidak berekspresi meski tiba-tiba sebuah portal muncul dibelakang Ophis dan menghisap naga itu masuk.

Great Red sungguh tidak mengerti, kenapa Ophis terus saja berusaha mengalahkannya. Naga itu terus saja mengganggu hidupnya dengan alasan dirinya telah mengambil rumah naga itu. Sudah jelas Celah Dimensi adalah rumahnya, kenapa Ophis mengkaim rumah dirinya adalah rumahnya.

Dulu, dia sudah mau berbagi tempat tinggal dengan Ophis. Tapi naga itu pergi tiba-tiba dan tak lama kemudian kembali datang dan mencoba mengusirnya dari rumahnya sendiri. Great Red sudah menempati rumahnya ini lebih lama dari Ophis, jadi mana mungkin rumahnya ini milik Ophis.

"Wah. Ternyata seperti itu wujud manusia mu. "

Great Red terkejut mendengar suara yang tidak asing lagi di kepalanya, menoleh kebelakang dan kemudian mendongak keatas Great Red melihat Naruto yang tengah tersenyum padanya. Tentu saja hal tersebut membuat Great Red kesal, namun dia urungkan niatnya yang hendak menyerang pemuda itu.

"Selera mu sangat bagus memilih wujud manusia. " Naruto melayang turun, tidak menghiraukan pandangan tajam Sang Naga. "Saat ini kau terlihat... Cantik. "

Tidak ada perubahan ekspresi diwajah cantik Great Red, dia tetap menatap tajam Naruto. "Mau apa kau? "

"Kurasa kau sudah tau. " Naruto tersenyum lebar, namun untuk sesaat wajah Naruto jadi sedikit serius. "Oh ya, siapa wanita tadi. "

Melihat wajah wanita didepan terlihat tidak mengerti, Naruto memperjelas pertanyaan. "Wanita cebol berambut hitam yang bersamamu tadi, aku melihat kalian saling bicara tadi. "

Untuk sesaat mata Great Red melebar, namun itu tak berlangsung lama. Dia tidak peduli kalau pemuda itu tau tentang masalahnya, lagipula pemuda itu bukan siapa-siapa. "Dia Ophis. "

"Ophis? Ternyata kakek tua menyeramkan itu sudah menjadi gadis cebol yang imut. " Naruto bicara seolah tanpa beban. Dan entah kenapa Great Red tidak suka mendengar ucapan Naruto tadi. Mungkin dia tidak suka bila orang yang tidak dia sukai di puji orang lain didepan nya.

"Oh ya, hari ini apa jawaban mu? "

"Hah? "

"Aku ingin menjadi teman mu, apa jawaban mu? " Tidak seperti biasanya, Great Red akan langsung menolak setelah Naruto mengutarakan hal itu. Kini Great Red nampak sedang memikirkan jawaban nya. Naruto tersenyum mengetahui hal itu, mungkin hari ini dia akan berteman dengan Naga itu.

Lama Great Red diam, akhirnya wanita itu menghela nafas dan dengan lesu menatap Naruto. "Baritahu aku alasan mu ingin berteman dengan ku. Setelah itu akan ku berikan jawaban ku. "

Naruto nampak berpikir setelah mendengar permintaan gadis naga itu, alasan dia ingin berteman dengan Great Red. Jujur dia juga tidak tau alasan nya ingin berteman, dia hanya mengikuti kata hatinya. Dan hatinya bilang akan baik bila berteman dengan sosok Naga itu. "Entalah, aku hanya ingin berteman dengan mu. Tapi mungkin aku ingin berteman dengan mu karena aku tidak ingin kau sendirian. Kau tau, sendirian itu tidak mengenakan. "

"Kau kasihan pada ku? "

"Tidak tidak, bukan itu maksudku. Aku hanya... Hanya... Argh! Pertanyaan mu membuatku frustasi. " Naruto meremas-remas rambutnya dengan frustasi. "Pokoknya aku hanya ingin berteman dengan mu, oke. "

Great Red memandang apa yang dilakukan Naruto dalam diam, perasaan aneh yang dulu muncul ketika melihat pemuda itu pertama kali muncul dengan penampilan aslinya kini semakin menguat. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Great Red menghela nafasnya. "Baiklah, sekarang kita berteman. "

"Yee! "

Energi merah padat terkumpul ditelapak tangan Great Red yang teracung kearah wajah Naruto yang hendak memeluknya, untuk pertama kalinya gadis itu tersenyum namun entah mengapa Naruto malah merinding melihat itu. "Karena sekarang kau teman ku, bisakah kau pergi. Aku sedang ingin sendiri. "

"Um... " Naruto nampak berpikir, namun itu tak berlangsung lama karena bola yang tercipta dari energi milik Great Red semakin mendekat kewajahnya. "Baiklah, aku akan pergi. Tapi besok aku akan menemui mu lagi. Dah~ "

Sang gadis jelmaan Naga itu hanya menatap kepergian Naruto, setelah pemuda pirang itu pergi dia memegang kepalanya. "Apa keputusan ku ini benar? "

...

Dengan status baru mereka, Naruto semakin sering menemui Great Red. Great Red yang sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran Naruto, mencoba menanggapi kehadiran Naruto dengan baik. Mereka berdua terutama Naruto sering menceritakan kisah hidup mereka, mulai dari hal yang penting sampai hal tidak penting. Seperti pada saat ini, Naruto bercerita (curhat) tentang kejadian yang baru dia lakukan.

"... Para manusia terus saja berperang. Dan karena hal itu alam dan isinya jadi kacau. Karena hal itu, akhirnya hari ini aku ikut campur. Dengan tangan ku sendiri, aku menghentikan peperangan mereka. " Naruto bercerita sambil menatap keatas, mengingat hal yang baru saja dia lakukan. "Aku juga telah memusnahkan sumber peperangan mereka. "

"Sumber peperangan? Apa maksudmu? " Great Red yang saat ini memakai wujud manusia nya (karena diminta Naruto) menatap penasaran pada Naruto.

"Aku membunuh salah satu dewa yang sangat menyukai peperangan, dewa itulah yang selama ini menghasut orang-orang itu berperang. " Naruto mengingat pertarungan dirinya dengan salah satu dewa dari mitologi Yunani (kurasa kalian tau) yang sangat menyukai peperangan. "Aku juga memberi peringatan pada dewa lain yang memiliki hubungan dengan dewa yang ku bunuh. "

...

"Hah~ hari ini aku kembali melakukan pembantaian. Namun kali ini bukan makhluk hidup yang ku bantai, mereka seperti mesin yang dikendalikan dari jauh. " Dihari lainnya Naruto kembali bercerita tentang hal yang baru saja dilakukan nya. "Sebenarnya kejadian ini disebabkan karena kelalaian salaj satu dewa dari Agra (benar gak?), karena hal itulah aku hanya memberi dia peringatan. "

Seperti itulah interaksi mereka. Naruto terus bercerita tentang hidupnya, sedangkan Great Red menjadi pendengar setia. Dan entah sejak kapan hubungan mereka semakin dekat. Perasaan hangat timbul dimasing-masing mereka, membuat mereka merasa nyaman dengan kedekatan mereka.

 **..: The Darkness :..**

Kedekatan kedua makhluk berbeda jenis itu semakin lama semakin dekat, mereka sekarang sudah sangat akrab. Tidak ada rahasia diantara mereka, mereka berdua selalu terbuka. Tapi mungkin ada satu hal yang masih mereka sembunyikan.

Saat ini Great Red nampak gelisah, alasan nya karena Naruto tidak datang menemui dirinya. Akhir-akhir ini Naruto jarang menemui nya, alasan nya karena pemuda itu sibuk. Biasanya mereka bertemu 3-5 kali seminggu, namun sekarang dalam sebulan mereka hanya bertemu 2-4 kali.

Great Red tidak suka akan hal itu, dia sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran Naruto. Hal seperti ini membuat dia merasa kesepian, perasaan yang belum pernah dia rasakan sebelum pemuda itu datang di kehidupan nya. Di ingin bertemu Naruto, saat ini juga dia ingin bertemu Naruto.

'Aku tidak percaya akan melakukan hal ini. ' Dirinya sudah memutuskan, dia akan menemui Naruto ditempat pemuda itu. Mata Great Red terpejam, mencoba menggunakan kemampuan nya untuk mencari keberadaan Naruto. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk dia menemukan keberadaan Naruto.

Great Red tersenyum, dan tak lama kemudian didepan nya muncul sebuah fortal. Tanpa ragu, dia memasuki fortal tersebut. Saat dia keluar, dia sudah berada dilangit sebuah kota yang nampak masih alami. Dengan perlahan dia turun dari langit dan mendarat didekat sebuah bagunan.

Bangunan tersebut cukup besar dan halaman disekitarnya juga sangat luas. Dari dalam bangunan itu dirinya sudah merasakan energi milik Naruto, dan dia yakin pemuda pirang itu juga merasakan energi miliknya.

Dengan perlahan Great Red melangkah memasuki kawasan bangunan tersebut, ketika dia berjalan dia halaman gedung dia melihat banyak anak-anak yang sedang asik bermain. Beberapa saat kemudian, beberapa anak menyadari kedatangan dirinya. Mereka menatap kagum pada penampilan Great Red saat ini.

"Nee-san, sedang apa kemari? " Seorang anak laki-laki yang kira-kira berumur sepuluh tahun menyapa Great Red. Anak itu memiliki rambut hitam jabrik dan mata yang sewarna rambutnya.

Great Red berhenti untuk menatap anak tersebut, untuk sesaat dia diam namun akhirnya dia berani berbicara. "Aku kemari mencari Naruto. Apa dia ada? "

"Naruto-niisan? Apa Nee-san pacarnya? "

Keningnya mengkerut, pacar? Apa itu? Kata itu masih asing ditelinga nya, karena itulah dia menjadi bingung saat ingin menjawab. Great Red diam, namun melihat bagaimana anak itu menunggu jawaban nya, dia jadi tidak tega. "Aku tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan mu? "

Anak itu nampak kesal, namun dengan semangat anak itu menjelaskan. "Pacar Nee-san, apa Nee-san tidak tau. Dua orang saling menyukai, mereka bergandengan tangan, berpelukan, melakukan_ Aw! "

"Sejak kapan kamu tahu hal-hal seperti itu, Muku? " Naruto, orang yang telah menjitak kepala anak tadi berbicara dengan nada menyeramkan. Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya yang telah memasang wajah horor kearah wajah Muku. "Siapa yang mengajari mu? "

"Nii-san, a-anu... Itu.. " Anak itu nampak gugup, dan hal itu semakin bertambah ketika Naruto semakin mendekat kan wajahnya. Merasa tidak tahan, akhirnya anak itu lari dengan teriakan ketakutan. Saat sudah jauh dengan Naruto, tanpa ada yang melihat anak itu tersenyum. "NARUTO-NIISAN PUNYA PACAR! "

Naruto menghela nafas, setelah itu dia menoleh pada gadis yang sejak tadi menyaksikan interaksi dirinya dengan Muku. Naruto tersenyum untuk menyapa. "Red-chan, sebegitu rindunya kah kamu dengan ku sehingga kamu datang kesini. "

Red-chan mendengus tidak suka dengan pernyataan Naruto yang terdengar ke-gr-an, namun terlihat sedikit semburat merah pada kedua pipinya. "Jangan salah paham, aku hanya sedang ingin melihat-lihat dunia manusia. Dan aku kesini ingin meminta tolong pada mu untuk membantu ku mengenal dunia ini. "

"Um.. Baiklah, aku akan membantu mu. Tunggu sebentar ya. " Naruto tiba-tiba berbalik dan berlari kedalam gedung meninggalkan Great Red seorang diri. Ralat, Red-chan tidak sendiri, karena ketika Naruto pergi anak-anak berkumpul mendekati dirinya.

"Dia pacar Naruto-Niisan yang dimaksud Muku kan. "

"Dia sangat cantik, cocok dengan Nii-san. "

"Naruto-Niisan itu pacarku, aku yang nantinya menikah dengan nya. "

(Lupakan yang terakhir)

Anak-anak kembali pergi ketika mereka melihat Naruto kembali, nampak saat ini Naruto memakai jaket berwarna hitam miliknya. Ketika didekat Red-chan dia segera menggenggam tangan gadis naga itu dan menarik untuk menjauh pergi. "Aku sudah minta izin, ayo kita pergi. Aku akan menunjukan hal-hal menarik yang ada di Osaka. "

Sedangkan dengan Great Red hanya mengikuti Naruto dalam diam.

...

Hari sudah menjelang sore, Naruto benar-benar mengajak Red-chan ketempat-tempat yang menyenangkan. Di perjalanan Naruto sering memberikan penjelasan tentang hal-hal yang baru Great Red ketahui, baik itu tempat, makanan, dan budaya orang-orang disini.

Naruto juga menjelaskan alasan nya tidak bisa ketempat Great Red. Saat ini Naruto menjadi relawan di sebuah panti asuhan, dia ikut membantu mengurus anak-anak yang berada disana. Naruto bilang dia akan melakukan hal itu selama dia berada disini, mungkin beberapa bulan lagi. Naruto juga mengatakan alasan nya menjadi relawan, itu karena panti asuhan tersebut hanya diurus oleh sepasang suami istri dan dua anaknya. Mereka kekurangan tenaga, maka dari itu Naruto membantu.

Saat ini Naruto dan Red-chan sedang berjalan ditaman yang berada di pusat kota Osaka, mereka berjalan beriringan memandang pemandangan yang tersaji ditempat ini.

Great Red saat ini menatap kesuatu tempat, dimana disana ada dua orang berbeda gender sedang menyatukan bibir mereka. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa mereka melakukan itu, mereka berdua terlihat seperti sedang berusaha saling memakan satu sama lain.

"Tidak sopan kalau kamu terus memperhatikan mereka. " Naruto yang berada disamping Great Red mencoba menegur. Tentu saja hal itu berhasil karena Red-chan segera menoleh ketika Naruto bicara.

"Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan? " Great Red memandang dengan wajah penasaran pada Naruto.

"Sepertinya kau tidak perlu tau. " Naruto mencoba acuh, namun...

"Naruto. " Suara menuntut yang dikeluarkan Great Red membuatnya menegang, jangan lupakan pergelangan tangannya yang digenggam (di remas) oleh gadis naga itu.

"Itu tadi disebut berciuman, mereka melakukannya untuk menyampaikan perasaan yang terpendam pada satu sama lain. " Wajah Naruto sedikit memerah ketika menjelaskan hal itu. Namun tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul dikepalanya. Dia menoleh pada gadis naga itu dengan sebuah seringai diwajah. "Red-chan, apa kau mau mencoba_ mnfh. "

Naruto tidak bisa menyelesaikan perkataan nya karena tiba-tiba saja bibirnya dikunci oleh bibir manis Great Red. Tubuhnya menegang karena tiba-tiba saja Great Red mencium dirinya, namun itu hanya sesaat karena Naruto sadar betapa buruknya cara berciuman gadis itu.

Naruto tersenyum, dan dengan perlahan dia menuntun gadis itu cara berciuman dengan benar. Sensasi asing yang menyenangkan sama-sama mereka rasakan membuat mereka memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tangan Great Red bergerak sendiri memeluk leher Naruto, begitupun dengan tangan Naruto yang sudah melingkar diperut gadis itu.

Dan penjelasan Naruto tadi benar adanya, mereka berdua saling menyempaikan perasaan terpendam mereka.

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

Yo. Bagaimana dengan chap ini, baguskah? Atau malah jelek. Tolong berikan komentar anda. Saya juga mengucapkan terimakasih kepada kalian yang sudah mau men follow, fav, dan mereview ataupun yang hanya membaca fic saya ini, saya sangat berterimakasih.

Saya kehilangan ide untuk melanjutkan fic ini, makanya saya buat saja flasback tentang naru dan Red-chan. Semoga kalian bisa memakluminya.

Untuk kedepan nya, beberapa peristiwa akan saya skip. Chap depan akan membahas hilangnya pecahan pedang suci. Kalian setuju kan

Terakhir saya mohon review dari kalian, karena semakin banyak review (apalagi banyak yang positifnya) saya akan semakin semangat nulis. Toh apa sulitnya mengklik 'review' dan nulis beberapa kata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Juubi out**


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto DXD : The Darkness**

 **By Juubi**

 **Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **And High School DxD belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Rate M**

 **Warning : Gaje, OOC, tipo dll**

 **Enjoy it**

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berjalan dengan pelan, dilihat dari pakaian nya pemuda itu adalah seorang murid. Seragram sekolah khas Kuoh Gakuen melekat ditubuh pemuda itu, dan saat ini dirinya sedang menuju ketempat dirinya menimba ilmu.

Hyodou Issei, nama pemuda itu. Dulunya dia hanya orang biasa yang memiliki impian luar biasa, namun sekarang dirinya sudah berbeda. Sekarang dirinya adalah seorang iblis, dan itu sudah berlangsung beberapa bulan.

Semua berawal dari dirinya jadian dengan seorang gadis cantik yang ternyata seorang Da-tenshi, Da-tenshi yang berniat membunuh dirinya karena secred gear yang ada dalam dirinya dianggap ancaman.

Namun usaha pembunuhan terhadap dirinya di gagalkan oleh kakak kelasnya, yang sekarang dia tau adalah seorang Yokai. Dan semenjak itulah dia masuk dalam dunia supranatural.

Selama dirinya menjadi seorang iblis, banyak hal yang terjadi dalam kehidupan nya. Mulai dari pengalaman membuat kontrak dengan manusia, bertarung dengan iblis liar atau Da-tenshi, dan sebagai nya.

Namun ada peristiwa yang dia anggap besar. Pertama, penyelamatan Asia Argento, seorang gadis gereja yang memiliki secred gear penyembuh. Gadis baik, lugu dan imut menurur Issei. Gadis itu dimanfaatkan oleh pihak Da-tenshi bahkan harus merenggang nyawa karena itu. Issei menyelamatkan nya dan Bochou-nya, Rias menjadikan seorang iblis.

Peristiwa besar lainnya adalah peristiwa yang baru terjadi beberapa minggu lalu, yaitu masalah pertunangan Bochou-nya dengan iblis dari keluarga Phenex. Issei dan teman-temannya berlatih keras untuk membatalkan pertunangan itu dengan bertarung di rating game. Namun mereka kalah, dan pertunangan dilanjutkan. Namun saat pesta tertunangan, Issei berhasil menggagalkan nya dengan bertarung dengan Riser sati lawan satu.

Terhanyut dalam pikirannya, Issei tersentak kaget. Dengan refleks dia memiringkan kepalanya, membiarkan sebuah benda melayang disamping kepalanya. Menatap benda yang hampir mengenai kepalanya tadi, kening Issei mengkerut melihat benda itu adalah stik es cream. Oh sepertinya dia tau siapa pelaku nya.

"Wow! Kau bisa menghindar tanpa melihat benda lemparan ku. " Seorang pria pirang berumur dua puluh keatas tersenyum menatap Issei yang juga menatapnya. Sebelah tangan pria itu kemudian terangkat. "Yo Issei. "

"Naruto-san. " Ya, hanya pria yang menjadi tetangga nya itu yang sering melempar stik es cream padanya. Jujur Issei tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Naruto, pria itu selalu saja menyapa nya dengan melemparkan benda yang dia bawa (yang kebanyakan stik es cream, bukan pisau). Mungkin Issei harus melaporkan Naruto-san karena membuang sampah sembarangan.

"Kau suka sekali ya melamun, Issei. " Issei kembali tersentak, mungkin inilah sebabnya Naruto suka menimpuk Issei dengan stik es cream. Naruto tersenyum melihat ekspresi wajah Issei, pemuda itu sungguh menghibur dirinya. "Tumben kau sendiri, mana dua gadis yang selalu berangkat bersama mu? "

"Ah, maksud Naruto-san, Asia-chan dan Bochou. " Tanpa dijawab Naruto pun, Issei sudah tau bahwa pernyataan nya tadi benar. Oleh karena itu dia melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Mereka sudah berangkat duluan, pagi tadi aku sedikit terlambat bangun. "

"Mungkin mereka sudah sadar tidak baik berada didekat mu. " Tanpa melihat ekspresi pundung Issei, Naruto melangkah kan kakinya.

"Naruto-san! " Issei yang baru sembuh dari acara pundung nya segera mengejar Naruto yang jauh didepan nya. Setelah berada disamping Naruto, Issei menatap pria pirang itu dengan wajah kesal. "Kenapa kau selalu membuat buruk suasana ku sih? "

Naruto melirik Issei dengan wajah inosen (benar gak?). "Memang pernah suasana baik? Suasana mu hanya akan baik kalau kau melihat dada perempuan. "

"Ya itu memang ben_ Tidak! Bukan hanya itu yang membuat suasana ku senang. " Issei mulai mencak-mencak gak jelas. "Oohh Naruto-san, pernahkah sekali saja kau berpikiran baik tentang diri ku. "

Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto membalas. "Tidak. "

Kekehan keluar, Naruto cukup terhibur melihat ekspresi pemuda disampingnya itu. Melanjutkan jalan nya, Naruto dan Issei kembali mengobrol ringan. Membahas kehidupan mereka sehari-hari namun tidak sampai masuk ke hal yang pribadi.

Namun tiba-tiba langkah mereka berhenti, mata mereka terfokus kedepan.

Didepan mereka tepat di persimpangan jalan, seorang perempuan berdiri dengan anggun. Kecantikan yang seharusnya tidak dimiliki oleh seorang manusia, kecantikan bak seorang diri.

Rambut merah terang namun nampak lembut dibiarkan tergerai. Mata indah dengan iris emas yang sangat mempesona memandang lembut kedepan. Hidung mancung namun mungil dan bibir tipis berwarna pink alami yang melengkung membentuk sebuah senyum.

Dengan dress merah yang sangat cocok ditubuhnya, tak ayal membuat wanita itu menjadi pusat perhatian. Banyak pria yang melihat wanita cantik itu memerah, dan salah satunya Issei.

Jujur Issei sangat terpesona dengan gadis itu. Meskipun Bochou-nya tidak kalah cantik, namun wanita itu memiliki gaya tarik tersendiri. Oh, bolehkah ia berharap bisa menjadikan wanita itu haremnya. Rasa senang muncul dihati Issei ketika wanita itu menoleh kearah nya dan kemudian tersenyum manis. Apa mungkin harapan nya akan terkabul.

"Naruto-kun. "

Harapan Issei sekita sirna, rasa senang dihatinya lenyap dan digantikan rasa kaget. Wanita itu ternyata tersenyum kearah Naruto, tunggu dulu... Apa Issei tadi bilang Naruto. Dengan gerak cepat Issei menoleh menatap Naruto, pria yang dia tau berumur dua puluh tahun keatas itu nampak senang namun juga bingung melihat kedatangan wanita tadi.

"Kenapa kamu disini? " Naruto bersuara ketika wanita itu sudah berada didepan nya. Dia sama sekali tidak terganggu ketika wanita itu memegang tangan nya.

"Mou~ kenapa kau bertanya begitu. " Pipinya mengembung lucu, tangannya dia gerakan mengayun tangan Naruto manja. "Tentu saja aku kesini ingin bertemu dengan mu. Ayo kita kencan. "

Naruto menghela nafas, sedikit bingung dengan sikap naga didepan nya ini. Namun dia juga tidak bisa mengelak bahwa dia senang dengan kedatangan wanita ini. "Aku harus kerja. "

"Naruto-san? "

Oh, Naruto hampir melupakan Issei disini. Dengan senyuman nya, Naruto menoleh kesamping. "Oh Issei. " Naruto kembali menghadap kearah sang wanita. "Perkenalkan, dia Issei, teman sekaligus tetangga ku. " Naruto kembali menghadap Issei. "Dan Issei, ini_ "

"Perkenalkan, nama ku Uzumaki Rea. " Sang wanita yang tak lain adalah jelmaan Great Red tersenyum kearah Issei. "Dan aku... Istri Naruto-kun. "

"Eeh!? "

Bukan hanya Issei yang terkejur, Naruto yang juga mendengar perkataan Rea juga terkejut. Pria berambut pirang itu segera menatap Rea. "Sejak kapan kita menikah? "

"Mou Naruto-kun~ " Rea kembali cemberut. "Bukankah kita sudah menikah, kita kan sudah sering melakukan_ "

Dengan cepat Naruto membekap mulut Rea, dan kemudian membawanya menjauh. Namun sebelum itu, Naruto menatap sesaat pada Issei yang tengah melotot dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Untuk sesaat Naruto menghela nafas, pemuda itu sungguh... Ah Naruto tidak bisa mendiskripsikan nya. "Issei aku pergi dulu ya. Dah~ "

Untuk sesaat Issei hanya diam, masih hanyut dalam pikirannya. Ketika dia sudah sadar, Naruto dan wanita tadi sudah menghilang. Kepalanya menunduk sementara tangan terkepal erat, tak lama kemudian sebuah teriakan menggema. "Terkutuk kau, pria tampan. "

Sementara itu dialam bawah sadar Issei, seekor naga yang tengah berbaring ditempat yang dipenuhi kobaran api membuka kedua matanya. Naga yang tersegel dalam secred gear itu sedikit mengkerutkan keningnya, merasa tidak asing dengan energi wanita yang baru saja ditemui host-nya. _**'Tidak salah lagi, tadi itu energi Naga.'**_

 **..: Modern Ninja :..**

Berjalan pelan menikmati pemandangan yang tersaji didepan mata, senyum kecil terpatri diwajah penuh akan kebahagiaan. Iris biru itu melirik kesamping, menatap sang wanita yang juga menunjukan wajah kebahagiaan. Dan senyuman wanita itulah yang membuat dia semakin bahagia.

Berjalan bersama di taman kota, tangan saling terpaut merekat erat tidak mau di pisahkan. Tentu saja hal itu menjadi perhatian pengunjung lain. Sang wanita yang memiliki kecantikan luar biasa, dan sang pria yang juga tak kalah tampan.

Banyak pasang mata yang menatap mereka, berbagai ekspresi terlihat disana. Ada yang bersemu, terpesona, bahkan iri. Ya begitulah yang dirasakan orang-orang yang melihat mereka, sudah seharusnya mereka begitu. Karena...

Mereka berdua pasangan yang sangat serasi...

Itu menurut Naruto.

Naruto kembali menatap Great Red, atau nama yang sekarang Rea. Sebuah nama yang Naruto sendiri yang berikan saat untuk pertama kalinya Rea ke dunia manusia (yang baru sekarang Author tulis :D).

Tidak sia-sia hari ini dia bolos kerja, waktu yang dia habiskan bersama gadis bersurai merah itu sungguh sangat menyenangkan. Mungkin besok dia akan mendapat ocehan bos yang cerewet, namun dia bisa menanggung hal itu. Apapun demi bersama wanitanya ini.

Senyum Naruto kembali mengembang, kembali teringat dengan waktu yang dia habiskan bersama Rea. Sebenarnya tidak banyak yang mereka lakukan, hanya jalan-jalan disekitar sini. Namun sungguh, pemuda bermata shapire itu sangat senang.

Begitupun dengan Rea, Naruto dapat melihat kebahagiaan diwajah gadis itu. Sangat bahagia hingga Naruto sedikit bingung dengan akan sikap nya itu. Namun itu tidak menjadi masalah, karena Naruto senang bila melihat wanitanya bahagia.

"Ne Rea-chan. " Tatapan mereka bertemu, dan Naruto tersenyum lembut. "Kau nampak bahagia sekali hari ini. "

"Tentu saja. " Dengan ceria Rea membalas, senyum lebar terpasang diwajah cantiknya. "Aku sangat senang bisa bersama mu hari ini. "

Untuk sesaat Naruto diam, jujur hatinya menghangat mendengar ucapan Rea tadi. Rasa bahagia kembali muncul di hatinya. Namun Naruto yakin, ada hal lain yang membuat naga yang tinggal di Celah Dimensi itu bahagia. "Kurasa bukan hanya itu yang membuat mu sesenang itu. "

Rea terdiam sambil menatap Naruto, tak lama kemudian dia tersenyum sebelum akhirnya mengangguk perlahan. "Ya. Apa kau ingin tau? "

"Tentu saja. " Naruto membalas cepat. "Aku ingin tau apa yang bisa membuat sebahagia ini. "

"Baiklah, aku akan memberitahu mu. " Rea mendekatkan dirinya pada Naruto, kemudian dia berbisik pelan. "Tapi tidak disini. "

Mengerti maksud Rea Naruto tersenyum, pegangan tangannya dia eratkan dan tubuhnya dia rapatkan. Angin lembut tiba-tiba muncul, membawa dedaunan dan membelai tubuh mereka. Dan tanpa orang-orang sadari, mereka berdua telah menghilang dari tempatnya.

...

Hembusan angin lembut merupakan hal pertama yang dirasakan Rea, membuka mata mencoba mengetahui tempat mereka sekarang. Penglihatan nya menangkap pemandangan didepan nya, dan dia terpukau akan apa yang dia lihat.

Tempat mereka sekarang sungguh sangat indah, mereka sekarang berada disebuah tebing dengan pemandangan yang memanjakan mata. Didepan mereka, sebuah lembah yang di keliling tebing menjulang tinggi, membentuk sebuah lingkaran. Terdapat beberapa air terjun yang mengalir dari atas tebing, turun ke lembah yang di penuhi akan pepohonan hijau. Sangat indah dengan kabut tipis yang menyelimuti nya, serta pelangi yang tercipta disekitar air terjun menambah keindahan nya.

Rambut Rea melambai tertiup angin, dia suka merasakan sensai itu. Belum lagi sensasi yang dia rasakan saat dia melepas alas kakinya dan merasakan secara langsung rumput lembut dibawah kakinya, dia sungguh menikmati ini.

Menoleh kesamping, Rea menatap Naruto yang tengah tersenyum memperhatikan dirinya. "Kau yang membuat ini? "

"Tentu saja. " Naruto menjawab dengan bangga. "Bagaimana, baguskan. "

Rea mengangguk singkat, namun beberapa saat kemudian ekspresi wajahnya berubah. "Kau suka sekali mengubah dimensi ini ya. "

"Mau bagaimana lagi, yang dulu sudah membosankan. " Naruto membalas cepat. Pandangan nya tertuju pada pemandangan didepan nya. "Maka dari itu aku mengganti nya. "

Entah kenapa setelah Naruto mengatakan itu, Rea melepaskan pegangan tangan mereka. Menatap wajah wanita itu, Naruto mendapati ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. Namun itu tidak bertahan lama, karena tiba-tiba Rea membuang muka dan membalikan tubuhnya. Naruto jadi bingung sekarang.

"Jadi. Bila nanti kau bosan dengan ku, kau juga akan mengganti ku. " Ucap Rea pelan, namun masih bisa di dengar.

Rea sebenarnya juga tidak mengerti dengan dirinya, kenapa dia bisa bersikap seperti itu. Namun saat membayangkan Naruto menggantikan dirinya, membayangkan Naruto tidak lagi berada disampingnya. Hatinya merasakan sakit dan juga takut, dia takut kalau semua itu benar-benar terjadi.

Sibuk memikirkan hal itu, sang naga terkuat di dunia itu terkejut saat sepasang tangan kokoh melingkari tubuhnya. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah beban menyentuh kepala. Dan dirinya merasa menghangat.

"Aku tak akan meninggalkan mu, dan aku tak akan pernah bosan dengan mu. " Bisikan lembut Naruto berikan. Pelukannya dia eratkan, dan dagu nya yang berada diatas kepala Rea sedikit dia tekan. "Jangan pernah lagi berpikiran seperti itu, aku tidak suka. "

Rea diam mencerna perkataan Naruto sekaligus merasakan kehangatan yang diberikan pemuda itu, sedangkan Naruto dia menunggu respon Rea dan hal itu membuat suasana menjadi hening. Namun tak lama kemudian, kedua tangan Rea bergerak memegang erat kedua tangan Naruto yang berada diperutnya.

"Naruto. " Rea mulai bersuara dengan pelan dan lembut. Pegangan kembali menguat. "A-aku... Aku- Aahh! "

"Sudah, jangan bicara lagi. " Naruto yang berbisik pelan disamping telinga Rea, setelah itu kepalanya kembali turun menuju leher sang wanita. Memberikan kecupan, hisapan, hingga jilatan sampai membuat Rea kembali mendesah. Naruto terkekeh pelan, sebelum kembali berbisik. "Aku suka desahan mu itu. "

"Naruto~ " Rea merajuk, namun dia juga tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaan nya. Masih dalam pelukan hangat Naruto, Rea membalikan badannya menghadap Naruto yang saat ini masih terkekeh. Kedua tangannya dia letakan dimasing-masing bahu Naruto, dan hal itu sukses membuat Naruto menatapnya. "Naruto, bukankah kita kesini karena aku ingin memberitahu sesuatu. "

"Ah! Aku hampir lupa itu. " Naruto menunjukan cengiran untuk sesaat, sedikit menunduk untuk menatap wajah Rea. "Jadi. Apa yang ingin kau baritahu? "

"Benar kau ingin tau? "

"Tentu saja. "

"Kau yakin? "

"Aku yakin. "

"Kau_ "

"Sudahlah, cepat beritahu aku! "

Rea terkekeh melihat ekspresi kesal Naruto, namun itu tidak dia lakukan lama. Tanpa melepas senyuman diwajahnya, Rea mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Naruto. Mencium sekilas bibir Naruto sebelum akhirnya mendekat ke samping telinga.

Dan Rea berbisik.

Sebuah bisikan yang langsung membuat tubuh Naruto menegang karena terkejut. Untuk sesaat Naruto seperti melamun, pikirannya entah melayang kemana. Bahkan dia tidak sadar Rea sudah melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Naruto, wanita itu memeluk erat Naruto.

"Aku mincintai mu. "

Naruto baru tersadar saat mendengar suara lembut Rea, dan saat itu juga dia membalas pelukan Rea. "Aku juga mencintai mu, sangat mencintai mu. "

 **..: Juubi no Kitsune :..**

Suasana di ruangan itu terasa tidak nyaman dan sedikit menegangkan. Hal itu karena beberapa remaja yang sama-sama mengeluarkan aura tidak mengenakan, remaja yang saat ini sedang bersitegang.

Ruangan tempat club ORC sedang kedatangan tamu. Disini sudah berkumpul iblis keluarga Gremory ditambah seorang yokai. Kemudian ada iblis Sitri yang menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS disekolah, dia datang bersama pelayan nya sekaligus sekertaris nya yaitu Saji. Terakhir dua tamu yang datang ketempat ini, yaitu dua perempuan utusan gereja.

Issei menatap tamu Bochou-nya itu dengan kesal, jujur saja dia harus menahan emosi nya untuk tidak menyerang perempuan bersurai biru itu. Exorcist yang telah menghina Asia tepat didepan nya. Namun dia mencoba bersabar, dia tidak mau mempermalukan Bochou-nya.

Dapat Issei lihat semua orang disini berekspresi serius, ralat. Seorang pemuda yang duduk didekat jendela terlihat santai. Issei dapat melihat king nya dan juga king temannya sedang berbicara dengan dua exorcist itu, mereka tampak tenang dan serius. Namun Issei tau, Bochou-nya itu menahan kekesalan nya.

Menoleh ketempat lain, Issei menatap Koneko. Gadis mungil itu tidak berekspresi, namun tetap saja gadis itu waspada. Menatap ketempat Kiba, Issei tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutan. Teman yang dia anggap rival nya itu tidak lagi memasang ekspresi ramah yang selalu dia tampilkan, melainkan ekspresi yang Issei tidak bisa di mengerti olehnya.

Terakhir, Issei memandang ke tempat Minato. Seperti yang dia bilang sebelumnya, pemuda yang dia ketahui seorang Yokai itu terlihat santai-santai saja. Minato memang seperti itu, tidak peduli pada sekitar, cuek, dingin, dan jarang bicara. Namun Issei tau, pemuda itu baik dan juga perhatian. Terbukti dengan bantuan yang selalu ia berikan kepada kelompok nya.

"Kurasa pembicaraan ini sudah selesai. " Xenovia berdiri, disusul Irina. "Sekali lagi ku peringatkan, jangan mencoba mencampuri urusan kami. " Gadis bersurai biru itu pun menoleh kearah temannya. "Kita pergi Irina. "

"Soal permintaan mu tadi, sepertinya itu tidak bisa kami lakukan. " Xenovia yang sudah hampir mencapi pintu, menghentikan langkahnya. Menoleh kesumber suara, Xenovia menyipitkan matanya menatap pemuda pirang yang dia tau hanya diam dari tadi. "Karena mau tidak mau fraksi iblis akan terlibat dalam masalah ini. "

"Apa maksud mu? " Xenovia nampak tidak suka dengan ucapan Minato, pemuda nampak sangat angkuh baginya. Merasakan energi pemuda itu, Xenovia yakin pemuda itu bukan lah seorang iblis. Tapi energi yang dia rasakan juga termasuk energi negatif, jadi makhluk apapun pemuda itu, dia tidak jauh beda dengan kaum iblis. "Ku peringatkan sekali lagi, jangan mencoba mencampuri urusan kami. "

"Ternyata pikiran mu jarang kau gunakan ya. " Cukup kasar memang, namun Minato tidak peduli. Dan tentu saja hal itu membuat seisi ruangan terkejut, sekaligus membuat marah sang lawan bicara.

"Kau_ "

"Dan lagi. Apa dengan kalian berdua, excalibur akan berhasil direbu? " Belum selesai Xenovia bicara, Minato sudah kembali bicara. "Kalian tau sendiri, benda itu adalah benda yang sangat berharga dan sudah pasti di jaga dengan sangat ketat. Makhluk yang mencurinya tanpa ketahuan, bukan makhluk sembarangan. "

"Apa kau merehkan kemampuan kami? " Suara Xenovia sedikit meninggi, dia juga sudah memasang kuda-kuda bertarung siap menyerang pemuda yang menurutnya kurang ajar.

"Ya, aku sangat tidak yakin kalian akan berhasil. " Minato membalas dengan santai, sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan aura yang dikeluarkan Xenovia dan juga Irina. "Dan bila kalian gagal, sudah pasti fraksi iblis akan mendapat masalah. "

"Brengsek! " Xenovia mengeluarkan pedang salah satu pecahan excalibur, begitupun dengan Irina. Sontak hal itu membuat hampir semua iblis bersiaga, bersiap melakukan pertempuran. Namun hal itu tidak sampai terjadi, karena sebuah suara dari Sona.

"Tidak boleh ada pertarungan disini. " Dengan ekspresi datarnya, Sona menatap tajam pada semua remaja yang siap bertempur. Tatapan pewaris keluarga Sitri itupun tertuju pada Minato. "Minato-kun, sebaiknya kau jangan membuat masalah. " Minato medengus. Sona kemudian menatap dua exorcist wanita tadi. "Dan kalian, sebaiknya kalian segera pergi. Jujur aku mulai muak dengan kalian. "

"Aku jauh lebih muak dari mu. " Xenovia kembali menyimpan pedangnya, dan setelah memberi tatapan tajamnya pada Minato, dia berjalan kepintu keluar. "Irina, ayo. "

Suasana yang sempat memanas mulai mendingin saat kedua exorcist benar-benar sudah pergi. Suasana menjadi hening saat penghuni ruangan diam terhanyut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Namun kehiningan itu tidak bertahan lama.

"Minato-kun. " Rias memecah kehiningan sekaligus membuat perhatian Minato tertuju padanya. "Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu tadi. Bukankah kau juga sudah tau, masalah mereka tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kita. "

"Bukankah tadi sudah ku bilang, mau tidak mau fraksi iblis akan terlibat dalam masalah ini. " Minato membalas dengan santai namun juga serius dalam waktu bersamaan. "Kau tau, kemungkinan besar pelaku pencurian berasal dari fraksi Da-tenshi. Benda yang di curi milik fraksi Tenshi, dan tempat mereka membawa benda itu berada di kekuasaan Fraksi iblis. "

"Apa maksudmu mengatakan itu? " Sona masuk dalam pembicaraan. Sedikit spekulasi terlintas di kepalanya, namun dia ingin meminta kepastian dari Minato dulu. "Bisa kau jelaskan, Minato-kun. "

"Sebelum aku menjelaskan hal itu. " Minato menatap Sona. "Menurut mu, Kenapa mereka mencuri pecahan pedang excalibur? "

"Menurut pendapat ku, mereka ingin menggabungkan semua pecahan itu untuk membuat pedang excalibur kembali. " Sona menjawab singkat. Dari apa yang pencuri itu lakukan, sudah pasti itulah tujuan mereka.

Minato mengangguk pelan sebelum kembali bicara. "Dan buruknya, pihak gereja mengirim dua exorcist yang membawa pecahan excalibur lain. Kalau kedua orang itu gagal, maka rencana sang pencuri akan berhasil. " Penjelasan Minato mulai masuk akal di kepala semua iblis. "Dan coba tebak, di tujukan kemana pedang excalibur itu? "

Sona melebarkan matanya saat mengetahui maksud Minato, dia dengan ragu menjawab. "Ka-kaum iblis. "

"Ya, dan target mereka adalah kalian terutama Sona dan Rias. Pewaris keluarga iblis yang dihormati di underworld sekaligus adik dari para maou sekarang. " Minato menatap setiap ekspresi yang dikeluarkan para iblis diruangan ini, cukup sedih juga melihat ekspresi seperti itu namun dia belum selesai. "Dan kalian tau apa yang akan terjadi bila rencana mereka itu berhasil? "

"Ge-great War ke-2. "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

Biar kalian penasaran.

Naruto muncul dengan pakaian hitamnya, dirinya nampak terkejut dengan apa yang dia lihat terbukti dengan dua matanya yang terbelalak lebar. Dibawahnya terlihat jelas ratusan rumah yang sudah rata dengan tanah. Bukan hanya itu, dia juga merasakan energi-energi para manusia yang semakin lama semakin kecil sebelum akhirnya menghilang.

Tangannya terkepal, dan direksi pandangan beralih ke tempat yang dia yakini pusat ke hancuran. Tempat yang dia tau dulu nya adalah sebuah sekolah di kota Kuoh kini hanyalah sebuah kawah yang sangat besar. Pandangan beralih kearah ratusan orang atau tepatnya Da-tenshi yang melayang di atas Kuoh Gakuen.

Tangan Naruto semakin erat terkepal, energi hitam mulai keluar ditubuhnya. Dan beberapa saat kemudian...

Kertas-kertas hitam mulai berjatuhan dari angkasa.

...

Yo. Bagaimana dengan chap ini, baguskah? Atau malah jelek. Tolong berikan komentar anda. Saya juga mengucapkan terimakasih kepada kalian yang sudah mau men follow, fav, dan mereview ataupun yang hanya membaca fic saya ini, saya sangat berterimakasih.

Seperti yang kalian baca diatas, Great Red saya berinama Rea. Sesuai dengan saran salah satu review. Entah kenapa saya langsung suka dengan nama itu.

Di fic ini, Naruto tidak akan banyak berinteraksi dengan kelompok Rias cs. Oleh karena itu, saya menggunakan sudut pandang dari Issei ataupun Minato untuk menceritakan kegiatan mereka.

Untuk Minato sendiri, nantinya dia akan memiliki peran cukup penting. Tapi tetap MC nya Naruto.

Satu lagi, saat ini saya sedang mengerjakan fic IAS. berdoa saja saya bisa menyelesaikan nya hari ini.

Terakhir saya mohon review, karena semakin banyak review (apalagi banyak yang positifnya) saya akan semakin semangat nulis. Toh apa sulitnya mengklik 'review' dan nulis beberapa kata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Juubi out**


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto DXD : The Darkness**

 **By Juubi**

 **Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **And High School DxD belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Rate M**

 **Warning : Gaje, OOC, tipo dll**

 **Enjoy it**

.

.

.

Gelap...

Dingin...

Gelap dan dingin, hanya itu yang dia rasakan saat ini. Melayang di dalam gelapan yang menurutnya terasa hampa, tubuhnya terasa seringan kapas. Mencoba melihat kesekitar, namun hanya kegelapan yang dia lihat. Kesadaran nya yang mulai kembali, membuat perasaan yang tidak merasakan apa-apa berubah menjadi suatu kebingungan.

Dia sekarang berada dimana?

Kenapa dia bisa berada disini?

Otaknya bekerja cepat, dan ketika menemukan sebuah jawaban dia memasang sikap siaga. Mata biru langitnya dalam sekejap berubah, menjadi mata yang penuh akan kekuatan. Mata yang dia harap bisa menemukan pelaku yang membuatnya sampai kesini, namun dia harus dibuat kecewa. Karena apa yang dia lihat sama seperti sebelumnya, kegelapan yang tiada batasnya.

 **"Naruto. "**

"Siapa?! " Sikapnya semakin siaga, sebuah hal yang jarang dia lakukan karena baru sekarang dia tidak bisa merasakan keberadaan lawannya. Namun meskipun begitu, bukan berarti dirinya takut. Tidak ada rasa takut dalam dirinya. "Tunjukan dirimu! "

Tidak ada jawaban, dan hal itu berlangsung cukup lama. Namun ketika Naruto kembali hendak mengeluarkan suaranya, sebuah cahaya putih muncul di tengah ke gelapan itu. Cahaya yang awalnya hanya setitik namun dengan perlahan membesar hingga melebihi tubuh Naruto. Namun meskipun begitu, kegelapan masih mendominasi tempat itu.

Mata Naruto sedikit menyipit, dalam pandangan nya dia dapat melihat sebuah siluet seseorang di dalam cahaya tersebut. Beberapa detik ekspresi Naruto tetap sama, namun di detik berikutnya matanya melebar sempurna. Itu terjadi karena sosok itu membuka matanya dengan perlahan, dan mata yang sama dengan dirinya namun dengan warna mata berbeda.

Mata Rinnegan bertomoe sembilan, dengan warna emas terang bahkan sampai bercahaya.

"A-alfa. "

"Senang bisa bertemu dengan mu, Naruto. Atau aku harus memanggil mu Nero. " Sosok yang Naruto panggil tadi 'Alfa' tadi tersenyum, sebuah senyum tipis yang mungkin tak terlihat karena cahaya yang mengelilingi nya.

"Aku lebih suka di panggil Naruto. " Naruto tersenyum, dia sedikit menunduk hormat pada makhluk didepan nya itu. Makhluk pertama yang mengemban tugas seperti dirinya, atau mungkin bisa di bilang senior nya. "Aku merasa terhormat bisa bertemu dengan mu, _The First Dragon, Alfa._ "

Alfa tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Naruto, naga pertama yang ada di dunia itu nampak senang. Setidaknya itulah yang Naruto lihat.

"Jadi... Saat ini aku sedang berada di pusat semesta. " Dengan gerakan perlahan Naruto melepas topengnya, topeng yang ternyata terhubung dengan wig berwarna merah yang dia pakai. Sekarang, sepenuhnya wajah Naruto terlihat, begitupun dengan rambut pirangnya. Sekali lagi, matanya menjelajah tempatnya sekarang. "Kalau aku di panggil ke sini, seharusnya 'Dia' juga di panggil kan. "

"Kau berada disini bukan karena tugas yang kalian emban, jadi dia tidak berhubungan dengan masalah ini. " Sebelah alis Naruto terangkat, sedikit tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Alfa. Paham hal itu, Sang Naga Pertama melanjutkan perkataan nya. "Ini tentang apa yang kau lakukan. "

"Apa aku melakukan kesalahan? " Alfa menggeleng, hal yang membuat Naruto semakin bingung. "Lalu? "

"Ini berhubungan dengan apa yang kau lakukan dengan adik ku. " Yang di maksud alfa adik adalah Great Red, naga terkuat di dunia saat ini. Alfa menganggap semua naga yang tercipta setelah dirinya adalah adiknya, meskipun naga tersebut tak pernah bertemu dengan dirinya. Seperti Great Red, naga penjaga Celah Dimensi itu belum pernah bertemu dengan dirinya. Tau pun mungkin tidak.

"Apa yang salah dengan itu?! " Naruto menyahut sedikit kesal, wajar saja. "Kenapa aku tidak boleh punya pasangan? 'Dia' juga sudah memiliki pasangan, bahkan sekarang sudah memiliki dua orang anak. "

"Ini bukan masalah kau boleh memiliki pasangan atau tidak, tapi ini masalah siapa yang menjadi pasangan mu. " Naruto menatap tidak suka dengan Alfa, hal yang baru saja dikatakan naga itu membuat emosi Naruto sedikit naik. Dan Alfa tau itu. "Kau tau kan apa pasangan mu. "

"Lantas apa masalahnya! " Pandangan mata Naruto menajam, bahkan tomoe yang berada di matanya mulai berputar pelan. Dia tidak suka hubungan nya dengan Rea di usik, dia akan melawan siapa saja yang berani melakukannya. Termasuk naga di depan nya ini.

"Sebenarnya itu tidak akan menjadi masalah andai dia tidak hamil. " Mata Alfa ikut menajam, sembilan tomoe yang ada di Rinnegan emasnya ikut berputar. "Kau tau apa tugasnya. Dalam kondisi seperti itu, kekuatan nya akan semakin melemah. Dan kau pikir dia akan menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik. "

"Aku akan membantunya. " Naruto masih tetap kekeh meski yang di katakan Alfa itu benar.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan tugas mu? "

"Aku bisa melakukan kedua nya, tugas ku dan juga tugas nya. "

Alfa diam, dan sesaat kemudian senyum miring dia berikan. "Kau tau sendiri... Apa yang bisa kau lakukan hanya_ "

"TIDAK! " Naruto sudah memotong perkataan Alfa sebelum Alfa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pria dengan rambut kuning cerah itu menatap tajam Alfa dengan ekspresi keras. "Aku tidak mau melakukan nya... Aku... Tidak bisa. "

Alfa menghela nafas, mendengar ucapan lemah Naruto tadi sedikit membuat getar aneh di tubuhnya. Dia tau apa yang di rasakan Naruto, dia dapat merasakan nya juga. Namun itu sudah menjadi tanggung jawab Naruto, tanggung jawab makhluk yang memiliki takdir besar. Takdir Naruto, takdir yang sama dengan dirinya dan makhluk-makhluk yang ada sebelum Naruto.

"Baiklah Naruto... Masalah itu ku serahkan pada mu sepenuhnya. " Alfa kembali menghela nafas, cukup berat untuk mengatakan hal itu. "Tapi kau harus ingat... Kau adalah yang terakhir. Apa yang kau lakukan ini bisa mempercepat kehancuran dunia (kiamat). "

"Yah... Aku mengerti. " Senyum kecil sedikit Naruto tunjukan, senyum spesial yang di miliki Naruto. Spesial karena siapa saja yang melihat senyum itu akan ikut tersenyum, seperti yang terjadi pada Alfa. "Sekarang...

... Bisa keluarkan aku dari sini. "

 **Naruto DXD : The Darkness**

 **By Juubi**

 **Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **And High School DxD belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Rate T (maybe)**

 **Warning : Au, OOC, tipo dll**

 **Enjoy it**

.

.

Naruto muncul dengan pakaian hitamnya, dirinya nampak terkejut dengan apa yang dia lihat terbukti dengan dua matanya yang terbelalak lebar. Dibawahnya terlihat jelas ratusan rumah yang sudah rata dengan tanah. Bukan hanya itu, dia juga merasakan energi-energi para manusia yang semakin lama semakin berkurang sebelum akhirnya menghilang.

Tangannya terkepal, dan direksi pandangan beralih ke tempat yang dia yakini pusat ke hancuran. Tempat yang dia tau dulu nya adalah sebuah sekolah di kota Kuoh, kini hanyalah sebuah kawah yang sangat besar. Pandangan beralih kearah ratusan orang atau tepatnya Da-tenshi yang melayang di atas sekolah itu.

Tangan Naruto semakin erat terkepal, energi hitam mulai keluar ditubuhnya. Dan beberapa saat kemudian...

Kertas-kertas hitam mulai berjatuhan dari angkasa.

.

.

 **Beberapa jam sebelumnya.**

Mata keemasan nya menajam, menatap semua orang yang sudah menjadi temannya di kota ini. Wajah yang biasa santai berubah serius, bersamaan dengan suasana tegang diruangan itu.

Dapat dia lihat beberapa orang atau tepatnya tiga iblis dan satu manusia terbaring lemah dilantai, terluka cukup parah dan juga kelelahan karena sebuah pertarungan. Beberapa iblis terutama iblis muda berambut pirang berusaha menyembuhkan mereka dengan kekuatan nya, dan hal itu sedang berlangsung.

Semua berawal dari tindakan ceroboh beberapa pelayan penguasa kota ini, yang Minato tau bernama Kiba, Issei, Koneko, dan Saji. Meraka tanpa memikirkan akibatnya pergi ke markas musuh, dan tanpa di duga dua utusan gereja juga sedang menyusup ke sana. Karena tanpa persiapan, mereka terlibat pertarungan dan tentu saja mereka kalah. Bahkan kalau bukan karena Minato dan dua King mereka tidak datang, mereka akan kehilangan nyawa.

Tatapan Minato kemudian beralih ketempat Rias dan juga Sona yang sedang bicara serius, dua iblis bangsawan itu nampak didampingi ratu mereka masing-masing. Selain itu, salah satu utusan gereja yang bernama Xenovia nampak ikut dalam pembicaraan. Mereka semua nampak tegang.

"Rias. " Minato buka suara, membuat orang yang dia panggil dan yang berada di sekitar nya menoleh kearahnya. Mata keemasan nya bertemu dengan mata green-blue milik Rias, raut bingung sempat Minato lihat dari wanita itu namun itu tidak bertahan lama. "Hubungi kakak mu, beritau dia tentang situasi saat ini. "

"Kurasa itu tidak perlu, Minato-kun. " Rias menolak halus, mencoba tersenyum walau terasah susah dibawah tatapan tajam Minato. "Aku tidak mau merepotkan Nii-sama untuk masalah ini. "

"Kau yang tidak mau merepotkan kakak mu, atau kau yang memang tidak mau di bantu olehnya. " Minato mendengus melihat ekspresi Rias, dari wajah gadis bersurai merah itu saja dia sudah tau apa yang di pikirkan.

Minato tau Rias dan mungkin juga Sona merasa bertanggung jawab dengan wilayah kekuasaan (kota Kuoh) ini, jadi menurut mereka masalah ini harus mereka sendiri yang menyelesaikan. Namun, bisakah Minato menyebut mereka egois.

Menurut Minato, mereka hanya tidak mau di pandang sebelah mata atau tepatnya tidak mau di anggap hanya bisa bergantung kepada kakak nya yang notabene bergelar maou. Minato dapat memaklumi hal ini, itu sudah menjadi sifat dasar para iblis. Namun kali ini masalahnya begitu serius.

"Minato-kun, Kurasa apa yang di katakan Rias_ "

"Apa yang ku katakan juga berlaku untuk mu, Sona. " Belum selesai Sona bicara, Minato telah lebuh dulu memotong. Sekarang tatapan mereka bertemu, dan Sona berusaha keras untuk mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya. Namun Minato belum selesai. "Seharusnya kau yang paling tau situasi saat ini. Ancaman tadi bukan omong kosong, Kokabiel pasti akan menjalankan rencana nya... Segera. "

"Namun... Semua keputusan ku serahkan pada kalian. " Minato sedikit menjeda kalimatnya, membiarkan dua iblis di depan nya itu memikirkan perkataan nya. Beberapa saat diam, Minato kembali bicara. "Aku siap bertarung, tapi aku tidak bisa menjamin kita akan menang. Kalau pun kita nanti akan menang, pasti di antara kita ada yang menjadi korban. "

Suasana kembali hening setelah Minato menyelesaikan kalimatnya, mereka nampak termenung. Namun itu tidak bertahan lama, Sona buka suara.

"Baiklah, aku akan menghubungi Nee-sama. "

"Aku juga akan melakukan nya. "

Minato hanya mengangguk kecil menanggapi perkataan dua iblis terpandang itu, dia merasa sedikit lega melihat dua iblis itu mau mengikuti sarannya. Namun tak lama kemudian, kening sang yokai itu mengkerut. Sebuah ekspresi yang juga nampak di wajah Rias dan Sona. Perasaan tidak enak mulai Minato rasakan, dan itu diperkuat dengan perkataan Rias.

"Aku tidak bisa menghubungi kakak ku. "

"Kekkai. " Gumaman atau tepatnya bisikan keluar dari mulut Minato, bersamaan dengan itu dia menyebarkan energi untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Namun baru sebentar dia melakukan hal itu, mata membulat terkejut. "Oh shit! "

 **Blaar!**

...

Sepasang mata kelam menatap bangunan yang sudah rata dengan tanah di bawahnya itu, bangunan yang baru saja di hantam energi sihir berelement cahaya itu hanya tinggal puing. Menggerakan mata hitamnya, pria yang saat ini melayang di udara itu melirik kesamping. Dimana disana juga terlihat dua orang pria yang melayang dengan sepasang sayap hitam nya.

Seakan mengerti dengan tatapan pria pertama, kedua pria itu mengangguk hormat sebelum dengan perlahan melayang turun. Mereka berdua tau tugas mereka, yaitu memeriksa dan juga mencari keberadaan korban/sasaran mereka. Karena meski mereka yakin serangan tadi tak dapat dihindari, energi para korban masih terasa. Meski lemah.

Target mereka masih hidup.

Mungkin sekarat...

Tapi itu hanya pikiran mereka.

 **Sriing!**

Lima meter dari sisa bangunan, kedua Da-tenshi itu di kejutkan oleh energi suci yang membelah sisa-sisa bangunan. Energi yang membentuk bulan sabit itu bahkan terus melaju ke tempat mereka.

Dengan gerakan cepat mereka menghindar, namun hanya satu dari mereka yang berhasil sedangkan yang satunya harus rela merenggang nyawa. Belum hilang keterkejutan karena menyaksikan kematian salah satu rekan nya, Da-tenshi yang selamat dari serangan tadi kembali di kejutkan dengan kehadiran seseorang di belakang nya.

 **Crass!**

Tubuh Da-tenshi itu terbelah menjadi empat bagian, sebelum akhirnya melebur menjadi bulu-bulu hitam. Sang pelaku penyerangan, kini melayang jatuh mengikuti gaya gravitasi bumi. Rambut pirangnya berkibar pelan terkena hembusan angin.

Da-tenshi yang memimpin kelompok nya hanya memandang datar kejadian tadi, dia masih tenang melayang dengan empat pasang sayapnya. Dia bahkan memberi isyarat kepada bawahan nya yang berada di belakang agar tidak menyerang. Mata hitamnya kembali menatap dua remaja dibawah nya, seorang perempuan yang memegang pedang yang memancarkan aura suci dan seorang pemuda yang dia ketahui berasal dari ras yokai. 'Hanya dua, mana lainnya?'

Sama halnya dengan pria itu, Minato juga menatap waspada mereka. Matanya kemudian beralih menatap kesekitar, dimana yang seharusnya dia lihat adalah langit hitam malam berubah menjadi ungu. Seperti yang dia duga, sebuah kekkai telah terpasang membuat mereka semua terpisah dari dunia luar.

Kembali menatap kearah lawan, pandangan Minato menajam. Jumlah musuh sebanyak dua puluh orang, walau semua (kecuali pemimpin nya) hanya Da-tenshi kelas rendah tetap saja mereka kalah jumlah. Melirik kesamping, Minato menatap gadis gereja yang dia tau bernama Xenovia.

Dua gadis muncul disamping Minato, tanpa menoleh pun dia sudah tau siapa mereka. "Bagaimana dengan yang lain? " Tanya Minato.

"Mereka di tempat yang aman. " Sona menjawab sambil membenarkan posisi mereka, pandangan nya lurus menatap kelompok musuh. "Yang terluka sedang menjalani pengobatan. " Sambungnya.

"Dan sisanya, sedang bersiap untuk pertempuran ini. " Rias yang datang bersama Sona ikut bicara. Sama halnya dengan Sona, Rias juga menatap sekumpulan Da-tenshi diatas sana.

Dengan anggun dan penuh percaya diri Rias berjalan kedepan, menatap pemimpin Da-tenshi itu dengan berani. "Melakukan penyerangan terhadap bangsawan iblis merupakan pelanggaran keras. Kau tau itu akan berpengaruh terhadap genjatan antar fraksi. "

"Memang itulah yang kami inginkan. " Da-tenshi yang memiliki rambut hitam di potong rapi itu menjawab dengan tenang. "Genjatan yang kau bilang itu hanyalah omong kosong belaka, itu hanya alasan kalian para iblis untuk menyerang kami dari belakang. "

"Pikiran bodoh. "

Da-tenshi yang bernama Alex mendelik tajam kearah Minato, perkataan yokai itu cukup membuat nya kesal. Namun dia dapat menahan nya, bahkan membalasnya dengan seringai sinis. "Apapun yang kalian katakan, kalian semua akan berakhir malam ini. "

"Heh. " Minato tersenyum meremehkan. "Seperti kau bisa saja. "

Alex menatap Minato murka, tangan terkepal erat merasa terhina dengan ucapan yokai tersebut. Namun belum sempat dia mengambil tindakan, salah satu bawahan nya telah lebih dulu maju. Sebuah tindakan yang menurutnya bodoh.

"Breng_ "

 **Duak!**

Malaikat yang melesat tadi seketika terlempar terkena hantaman pukulan, terlempar cukup jauh hingga menabrak sebuah pohon. Sang pelaku penyerangan mendarat disamping Rias dengan senyum lembar di wajahnya.

"Sekiryuutei." Alex bergemam kecil, mata hitam menatap pemuda bersurai coklat yang baru saja muncul.

 **Door!**

 **Trank!**

"Cih! Tembakan ku meleset." Suara baru terdengar bersamaian dengan munculnya seorang pria bersurai perak yang membawa pistol dan juga pedang di masing-masing tangan nya. Pria yang tak lain adalah Freed sang pendeta gila itu datang bersama kelompok pendeta liar lainnya yang selamat dari penyerangan di gereja dulu.

"Yo iblis-chan. Kita bertemu lagi." Seringai lebar nampak jelas diwajah Fred, pandangan merendahkan dia arahkan kepada semua iblis terutama kepada pemuda pirang yang menangkis peluru nya tadi. "Senang melihat kalian lagi, dan kebetulan aku ingin mempamerkan pedang baru ku."

Fred mengangkat pedang miliknya, membuat semua mata terkejut. Pedang yang mengeluarkan aura suci yang sangat besar itu bercahaya redup, pedang hasil penggabungan enam pedang Excalibur itu terasa begitu kuat.

"Sepertinya pertarungan tidak bisa kita hindari." Sona bergumam lemah namum masih dapat di dengar oleh yang lainnya. Dengan gerakan pelan, pewaris keluarga Sitri itu memperbaiki posisi kacamata nya, dan bersamaan dengan itu beberapa anggota peerage datang.

"Ya. Kurasa begitu." Rias ikut bergumam. Sama seperti Sona, peerage Rias yang lain (kecuali Asia) menyusul.

Minato berjalan kedepan hingga dia berada disamping Rias, melirik kearah Rias Minato mulai bicara. "Aku akan menghadapi Datenshi itu. Kalian urus sisanya."

Alex menatap datar kumpulan iblis yang sudah siap tempur itu, matanya kemudian melirik kebelakang melihat bawahan nya. Memberikan sebuah isyarat yang membuat para bahawan nya membuat formasi melingkar. Sedetik kemudian dia membuat lingkaran sihir yang cukup besar, begitupun dengan bawahan nya yang juga membuat lingkaran sihir yang sama.

Beberapa detik kemudian, seekor makhluk raksasa muncul dari masing-masing lingkaran sihir itu. Makhluk yang merupakan anjing berkepala tiga itu jatuh dari ketinggian tepat kearah para iblis. Membuat mereka semua harus berpindah dari sana.

Dua ekor ceberus itu mengaum ganas, dan dengan beringas mulai menyerang para iblis. Bersamaan dengan itu, pasukan pendeta liar yang di pimpin Fred ikut menyerang. Pertarungan pun dimulai.

Tiga sosok gadis melayang dengan sayap iblisnya, berdiri menantang pasukan datenshi yang belum bergerak. Dengan perintahnya, Alex memerintahkan bawahan nya menyerang, sedangkan dirinya diam di belakang.

Namun sebuah energi yang besar membuat Alex membalikan tubuhnya, sebuah seringai muncul di wajahnya saat tau dari mana energi itu. Saat ini di depannya sosok pemuda melayang tanpa bantuan sayap. Energi kuning keemasan keluar dari tubuh pemuda itu, lima ekor yang sewarna dengan rambutnya bergerak ganas di belakang tubuhnya. Seringai Alex semakin lebar. "Sangat menarik, Kitsune."

Dan energi hitam menguar dari tubuhnya.

 **.: The Darkness :.**

Diatas langit kota Kuoh, sepasang mata merah menatap dengan ekspresi datar. Mata tajam itu menatap ke bawah ke tempat akademi Kuoh berada, yang pada saat ini telah tertutup oleh kekkai berwarna ungu.

Samg pemilik mata, duduk dengan santai di sebuah singgasana yang saat ini tengah melayang di ketinggian ratusan meter. Rambut panjang berwarna hitam miliknya berkibar karena angin yang menerpanya. Namun itu tidak menjadi masalah buatnya. "Sebentar lagi, hal yang ku inginkan akan terjadi."

Mata merah miliknya tiba-tiba melirik kesamping, dimana disana muncul seorang pria yang melayang dengan empat pasang sayap hitam. "Justin. Bagaimana?"

Sosok yang di panggil justin tadi menunduk hormat. "Semua sudah beras. Rencana tahap kedua sudah siap di laksanakan. "

"Bagus." Kokabiel tersenyum senang, pandangannya kemudian kembali kea rah kekkai. "Sekarang kita hanya menunggu Alex menyelesaikan tugasnya. "

"Tapi… " Justin menghentikan perkataan nya saat Kokabiel meliriknya tajam, rasa ragu mulai menyerang dirinya. Namun meski dia ragu, dia harus tetap menyampaikan nya. "… bagaimana kalau Alex gagal. "

Kokabiel diam untuk beberapa saat, setelah itu dia menyeringai. "Kau tau bukan, iblis-iblis itu hanya umpan." Seringai Kokabiel semakin lebar. "Kalau Alex tidak bisa mengatasi nya maka dia juga akan menjadi umpan. "

"Tapi_ "

"Sudahlah! Sebaiknya kau segera siapkan pasukan." Kokabiel memotong ucapan Justin, tatapam tajam dia berikan pada Datenshi bersayap delapan itu membuat yang ditatap meneguk ludahnya berat. "Aku akan segera memberikan sambutan untuk para iblis itu. "

"Ba-baik. " Dengan itu Justin menghilang.

Kokabiel kembali memandang Kekkai buatan bawahan nya, kekkai yang di dalamnya sedang terjadi pertarungan besar. "Sebentar lagi…

… Great War akan kembali terjadi. "

… **.**

… **.**

…

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Haaaaiii.. bertemu lagi dengan saya author super keren ini (dilempar sandal). Maaf karena baru muncul sekarang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi saya tidak bisa memaksakan diri saya untuk update. Setelah selesai un kemaren, tiba-tiba saya terjangkit penyakit malas. Jadi gak bisa update deh :D

Sekali lagi saya minta maaf ya.

Bagaimana dengan chap ini, maaf kalau jelek. Sebenarnya chap ini tadinya sampai 6k lebih, tapi karena suatu hal saya membagi chap menjadi dua. Jadi hanya segini aja deh.

Seperti yang saya katakana di atas, saya lagi terkena penyakit malas sehabis ujian. Jadi saya nggak bisa jamin bisa update cepat, tapi akan saya usahain untuk tetap bisa update.

Setelah ini saya akan mengerjakan fic GS yang udah saya tulis seperempatnya. Kemudian jika itu sudah selesai saya akan ngelanjutin fic I'am a Shinobi. Untuk MN masih saya pikirkan untuk lanjut atau tidak, masalahnya saya kehilangan ide dan minat.

Fic yang udah selesai akan langsung saya update, jadi jadwal update saya tidak akan menentu.

Hanya itu yang saya samapaikan. Terakhir, berikan pendapat kalian tentang chap ini leewat review.

 **Juubi Out**


End file.
